All I Need Is a Miracle
by Daisyangel
Summary: Emily and Reid are happily married. Now they want to expand their family.  They had no idea it would be this difficult and trying. All they want is a miracle, will they ever get it? Reid/Prentiss, M/G I promise a happy ending, just remember that. The team get a case that hits a little too close to home in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Welcomee to my next Reid/Emily fanfiction. This will be a long fic. I know where I want to end up, but getting there will take a bit. Also, I'm not sure quite where this falls in the time line accept it's after season five. However, JJ still is with team and Emily never dies! Please vote on my pole in my profile. Also, please check out my Criminal Minds forum I've created and my fb fanfiction page. Links to both the facebook page and the forum can be found in my profile. If you add me on facebook make sure to send me a message with your ffn name, thanks. Okay, enough rmbling from me. R/R! Oh, and I want to say that I do pomise a happy ending. I don't promise that it will be sunshine and roses all throughout the story, but it will end happy. That's my promise to you.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM. I only own characters you don't recognize.

XXXX

Emily smiled as she stretched. She loved waking up beside her husband, Spencer Reid. They'd dated for a couple of years and finally got married one year ago. At first Strauss wasn't happy with two membersof the BAU being together, but the director demanded that the team be kept together and Emily and Reid had managed to keep their work and personal lives separate.

"MMM, morning," Reid yawned.

"Good morning," Emily replied kissing him softly.

"How'd you sleep?" her husband asked.

"I slept well. Now we have to get up and get ready for work," Emily grumbled as she sat up. "I'll start breakfast while you shower," the female agent offered. Smiling at his wife Spencer nodded then kissed her quickly on the lips. Forty-five minutes later they were heading for the BAU and another hard days work.

XXXX

Thankfully they didn't get a case and the thre women were able to go out to lunch.

"So how are things going with you and Reid?" JJ prompted.

"They're going great," Emily replied smiling.

"Have you talked to him about starting a family yet?" Garcia wondered.

"No, I know I told you guys I want to have a family and I know he does to, but I'm scared," the profiler admitted.

"What are you scared of, Em?" JJ wanted to know.

"You both know who my mother is. I've not exactly had the best role model when it comes to being a mother."

"Nonsense, angel fish, you'll be a fantastic mother," Garcia assured the brunette.

"Pen's right, you'll be a great mom. You're wonderful with Henry," JJ interjected. A soft smile crossed the brunette profiler's face. She was definitely lucky to have friends as wonderful as JJ and Garcia.

"Thanks, you guys. I feel better about all of this now."

"That's what we're here for. We're family," JJ reminded her.

"So are you going to talk to our boy genius about having baby geniuses?" Grcia repeated.

"Actually, I think I am. I really hope he says yes. He'd be a great dad. I know he doesn't think so considering the fact that his father left when he was a kid. But I see him with Henry and Jack and he's wonderful with them. I'm sure he'll be even better with his own child," Emily commented. The other two women nodded in agreement. There lunch was interrupted by the ringing of Garia's phone.

"Technical goddess of all things. How can I help you?" came her cheerful greeting.

"Garcia, it's Hotch. I need the information from that search I asked you to run this morning. Can you send it to me in the next 10 minutes?"

"Consider it done, Bossman."

"Thanks, Garcia," Hotch said ending the call. Throwig away their trash the three women headed back to the BAU.

XXXX

It was now that evening and Reid and Emily were enjoying a quiet dinner together. Putting down her fork, Emily stared at her hands trying to figure out how to start the conversation.

"Are you alright, Em?" Reid asked in concern.

"Yeah, but I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure go ahead. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?" the genius checked. Emily nodded and took a deep breath.

"I want to have a baby," she blerted out. Reid sat there slightly shocked at what his wife had just said.

"You want to have a baby?" he repeated.

"Yes, I do," Emily answered. Reid sat in thought for a moment before a broad smile crossed his face.

"I'd love to have a baby with you,Emily Prentiss-Reid," he said sweetly as he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, Spencer," mily said breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"I love you to, Emily."

"What do you say we start on trying to have that baby?" she suggested in a sultry voice.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Reid replied taking her by the hand and leading her to their bedroom ready to take that next step in their lives.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n, thanks for the reviews and all the alerts and favorites. Please continue to review. I love feedback. Also, if you haven't done so, please vote on my pole... Happy reading.

XXXX

It was now a month later and the team was on a case in Ohio.. The unsub was taking men with middle class jobs and brutally attacking them then killing them. They'd been at the case for nearly a week and they were exhausted. It was now the eighth day of the case and they'd finally caught a break. Everyone accept for Emily seemed to be happy about this. Emily was sitting at the table while Hotch gave out assignments as to who was to go after the unsub and who was to stay behind but she wasn't really listening.

"You ready to go, Em?" Derek called out.

"Huh, what?" asked the brunette.

"I asked if you're ready to go, you're with me," Morgan responded.

"Oh yeah, sure," she replied. The others headed off to do what they'd been told to do while Emily and Morgan headed to see if they could find their unsub in his usual hide out.

XXXX

The ride to the unsub's hide-out was silent until Morgan broke it.

"What's the matter, princess?"

"Nothing's the matter," Emily answered sullenly.

"Why don't I believe you, Em?" her best friend asked.

"No profiling each other remember?" she admonished.

"I wasn't profiling you. It doesn't take a profiler to see that something is wrong with you," Morgan told her gently. Emily blew out a breath and sniffed back tears. She was angry for letting this get to her, but she couldn't help it. Against her will a tear slid down her cheek. Angrily she brushed it away, but not before Morgan noticed it. Pulling the car to the side of the road he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to his crying friend.

XXXX

"Come on, Em. Talk to me, it's Morgan, your best friend. You can tell me anything," he coaxed. Reaching out he brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"You know how Reid and I want to start a family, right?" Emily began. Morgan nodded his head. As much as he teased Reid about being a father, Morgan had no doubt that both he and Emily would make excellent parents to any child they had.

"Well, we've been trying and this morning I realized I was a couple days late so I took a test and it came back negative. Then to ad insult to injury I started today, confirming the negative result. I told Reid all this at lunch and do you know what he said?"

"No, what did he say?" Morgan asked softly.

"He said we can try again and that it's not my fault. But it is, Morgan, it's my fault. I'm supposed to be able to get pregnant and have a baby and I can't do something so simple," Emily said bitterly as she sobbed.. Gathering the clearly upset female agent into his arms, Morgan stroked her hair as he spoke.

"It's only the first month. You know that not everyone gets pregnant right away. It took my sister Sarah six months to get pregnant with my niece. I'm sure Reid told you all this, didn't he?" Emily nodded her head. "He's right, you just have to be patient. Relax and let it happen. When it's meant to happen it will," Morgan said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Morgan, I needed to hear that. I mean Reid said the same thing to me this morning, but it's easier to hear and accept from someone who isn't so involved in the situation. Okay, that's enough about me. Now it's time to go catch this guy."

"Okay, let's go catch us a bad guy," Morgan agreed pulling back on to the road and continuing towards their destination.

TBC?

A/n I know this chapter didn't really have Reid in it, but I think one of my favorite parts of the show is the close bond Emily and Morgan have. I also like the close bond between Reid ad JJ. Expect to see both of those shown a lot in this fic along with the Reid/Emily relationship. Hope you enjoy and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n this takes place at the same time as the last chapter with Morgan and Emily. Please check out my forum and my fanfic facebook page. Also, please vote in my poll. Please R/R!

JJ and Reid were working on adding all the information they'd gathered to the white board and marking the different locations on the map. They included all of the unsub's hide-outs so if he wasn't at the first one, they could give directions to Morgan and Emily to another one. The media liaison frowned when she noticed that her friend seemed distracted.

"Hey, Spence, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly.

"You don't look fine. Come on, what gives?" JJ prodded.

"I'm worried about Emily," Reid admitted.

"What's wrong with Em?" JJ asked.

"She told you we're tryi_ng to have a baby, right?" Reid checked. The blonde nodded. "Well, apparently this morning she realized she was late so she took a test." JJ's eyes lit up and she smiled. Her smile quickly dropped when she saw the frown on Spencer's face._

"_But?" she prompted._

"_But the test she _took was negative. I told her that she was only a day or two late and that maybe the test wouldn't be accurate yet. I suggested that she could take another test in a few days. Well right after lunch she pulled me aside and told me that she'd started her period." JJ's heart broke for her two friends.

"Poor thing, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that it was okay and that we could try again. Not everyone gets pregnant on the first try. She just burst into tears and said she was a failure. Then she stormed off to the bathroom to compose herself before heading back to the conference room. Now she's out with Morgan and I'm worried about her." Taking a deep breath, JJ thought about what to say.

XXXX

"Morgan will make sure she's okay. If anyone can get through to Emily other than you, it's Morgan," JJ assured.

"You're right, those two are closer than anyone else on the team," Reid agreed.

"Kind of like you and I," JJ interjected. Reid nodded as he stared down at his hands. JJ could tell that the events of the morning had really upset the genius.

"How do you feel about all this?" she asked.

"I'm upset that the test was negative and that we're not pregnant yet, but I'm not upset at Emily. It's not her fault. These things just take time, but we both want a baby so bad, Jayje. Sure we're both scared, neither of us had stable role models for parents, but we made a promise to each other that we would make sure to do better by our kids," Reid explained.

"The two of you will be fantastic parents when the time comes," JJ assured the young man sitting next to her.

"But what i_f we screw up?" Reid wondered._

"_Spence, all parents screw up. It's part of parenting. Trust me, Will and I have screwed up several times with Henry, but nothing major. He's a happy healthy two-year-old and that's in spite of mine and Wills blunder's as parents. You'll do just fine when you and Em have a baby."_

"_Thanks, I needed to hear that, JJ."_

"_No problem, what are friends for?" she questioned._

"_Maybe we can have a day at the park with Henry," Reid suggested._

"_Hmm, maybe, but I think we should wait a few weeks. I'm afraid if we put Em and Henry together right now she might get upset," JJ explained._

"_What do you mean?" Reid wondered._

"_It might remind her that she's not pregnant and how badly she wants it," the media liaison answered._

"_Oh, that's true. Well, maybe in a few weeks then. Thanks for listening JJ, I guess we should get back to work," Reid said walking back over to the white board. Nodding silently, JJ followed him saying a quick prayer for her friends._

_TBC?_

_A/n, I promise to do my best to update daily._


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had gone by and JJ, Will, Emily, Reid and Henry were finally getting their promised day at the park.

"Swing, Spencer!" Henry cried running to his godfather.

"What do you say, Henry?" his mother reminded.

"Pease?"

"I'd love to push you on the swings, kiddo," Reid said taking the little boys hand and heading for the swings.

"Come on, Daddy," Henry called out.

"Guess that's my cue, you two have fun talking," he said addressing Emily and JJ as he headed for the swings as well.

XXXX

"So how are things going?" JJ asked as they settled on a binch happy to watch the guys play with Henry.

"They're going well," Emily replied. JJ hesitated before asking her next question. "You can ask, you know," Emily said. The blonde blushed at being caught.

"How goes the trying for a baby?"

"Still no baby that I know of as of yet. We've finally stopped thinking about it, though and are just letting it happen whenever it will, but can I tell you something?" Emily whispered.

"Of course you can, sweetie.

"I'm about a week late," Emily said softly.

"Really?" JJ breathed. Emily just nodded her head.

"I've never been this late before," the brunette explained.

"So this time…" JJ broke off not sure how to finish her sentence.

"This time it could be real. I might be pregnant, Jayje," Emily said with a small smile on her face. Glancing at her friend, JJ noticed her hands were shaking.

"You're shaking, Em, talk to me."

"I'm afraid to take a test. What if it comes back negative again? I'm not sure I can take that." JJ pulled her friend in for a hug.

"You won't know until you take it. Maybe this time you'll be pregnant and it will come back positive. Each time is different," the media liaison told her.

"I know it is, it's just we've been trying so hard and the fact that I could finally be pregnant is almost too hard to believe," Emily responded.

"That makes sense. Well all I can say is take the test. No matter what the results are, you know that Spence and all of us love you," she said kindly.

"I know, and thanks, JJ. I'm sorry that all our conversations seem to be revolving around this topic lately."

"Don't worry about it. This is important to you and Spence therefore, it's important to all of us as well. We're family, sweetie." Smiling the two women hugged before turning back and watching the two guys playing with a clearly happy Henry.

"I'm not sure which of them is having more fun," Emily said laughing.

"Me either," JJ agreed as she settled back content to watch two of her favorite guys play with her son while getting to spend some rare quality time with Emily.

XXXX

"How are things with you and Emily?" Will asked in his slow southern drawl.

"I think things are finally getting better. She's still taking every negative test hard, but not quite as hard as that first one. We've finally realized that we just have to let it happen on it's own time."

"Having a baby is wonderful and I can't wait until you two get to experience that for yourselves. Sure raising this little guy hasn't been easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Will said tickling his son.

"No, stop, daddy."

"Okay, I will. What do you want to do next, Henry?" Will questioned.

"Slide!" Henry cried getting off the swing and running for the slide.

"Wait for me and Spencer," Will called as they hurried across the playground.

"He sure has a lot of energy," Reid commented.

"That he does, my friend, that he does," Will agreed as they finally caught up to the two-year-old who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the ladder.

XXXX

Later that night Emiy stood in the bathroom staring down at the stick she held in her hand. Just take it, Emily she scolded herself. But what if it's negative, her conscience asked. You won't know until you take it, she reminded herself. Sighing in frustration she took a deep breath and took the test. The next five minutes seemed to take forever. Finally her watch alarm went off and she stared down at the test sitting on the counter. Nable to believe her eyes she read the words once again. Blinking quickly she re-read the results not daring to believe what she was seeing. Finally after reading them for a third time she was convinced. Icking up the test she walked into their bedroom.

XXXX

Spencer was settled in bed, reading a book. Hearing the bathroom door open, he glanced u. At the look on his wife's face, the genius let the book fall closed and he stood up.

"Emily, honey?" he called walking towards her. "Is everything alright?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked up and met her husband's eyes.

"Everythings fine, Spencer. Spencer, I'm pregnant."

TBC?


	5. Chapter 5

"You're what?" Spencer choked out. He didn't dare to breathe for fear he'd wake up and this would all be a dream.

"I'm pregnant, Spencer," Emily repeated.

"Are you sure?" her husband questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure. The test is positive. We're going to be parents." A happy smile swept across Spencer's face and he grabbed her in a tight hug.

"I can't believe it. This is wonderful, Emmie. I can't wait to tell the team."

"Let's go to the doctor's first, okay?" she suggested.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"I'll make an appointment first thing tomorrow,"Emily replied a huge smile that matched Reid'son her face.

"Let's go to bed," Spencer said softly. Nodding Emily kissed him and let him lead her to their beed.

XXXX

The next morning Emily woke up to the smell of breakfast. Climbing out of bed she made her way down the hallway.

"Morning, Spencer," she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly.

"Morning, Emily, I thought I'd make us some breakfast before you call the doctor."

"Thanks, but what about work?"

"I called Hotch and told him we needed the morning off. He said it was fine. If we need more than the morning off all we have to do is call him."

"I still can't believe this happening," Emily said excitedly.

"Neither can I. Breakfast's ready. Why don't you sit down and we'll eat then you can call the doctor. What's the likelihood you'll get an appointment today?" Spencer wondered.

"I think I can," Emily replied taking her seat at the table. "This looks great, thanks, Spence. I love you."

"I love you to, Emily, and you're welcome." Picking up her fork, Emily dug in. She hadn't realized just how hungry he was until she started eating. Twenty minutes later theyð finished breakfast. Picking up her dishes Emily carried them to the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes in a little bit once I call the doctor," Emily said going for her purse and removing her cell phone. Nodding Sencer stood against the counter waiting for her to make the call.

XXXX

"Dr. Almond's office, this is Judy how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Emily Reid and I'm a patient of Dr. Almond. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment for sometime today?"

"Do you have a preference on time, Mrs. Reid?" the receptionist questioned scanning the days appointment calendar.

"This morning would work better for my husband and I if possible," Emily replied.

"I have an opening at 10:00, will that work for you?"

"Yes, this morning at 10:00 will be fine."

"May I ask what you're coming in for this morning, Mrs. Reid?" questioned the receptionist.

"I took a home pregnancy test last night and I want to confirm that I'm pregnant," Emily replied.

"Very well then. We will see you at 10:00 Mrs. Reid."

"See you then," Emily responded hanging up the phone and turning to Reid.

"We have an appointment at 10:00," she informed him.

"Okay, sounds good, I think we should take a shower. How does that sound to you?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she replied huskily as she leant in and nibbled on his ear before turning and heading for their bedroom knowig he'd be right behind her.

XXXX

The two agents arrived at the doctor's ffice shortly before 10:00.

"I'll go sign in and meet you over there," Emily said, indicating the chairs along the wall. Nodding Reid placed a kiss on her cheek then headed for one of the empty seats.

"Good morning," greeted the receptionist pleasantly.

"Good morning, my name is Emily Reid. I have an appointment with Dr. Almond at 10:00." The receptionist pressed a few keys on her computer then looked up.

"Do you still have the same insurance?"

"Yes, I do."

"Are you address and phone number still current?" the receptionist asked reading off both.

"Yes, they are."

"Is your emergency contact still Spencer Reid?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, then if you'd just sign this clipboard and take a seat. The nurse will call you shortly. Quickly signing her name Emily smiled at the receptionist before walking over and settling next to Reid. She couldn't believe that in just a few minutes their biggest hopes and dreams would be either confirmed or crushed.

"Nervous?" Reid asked.

"Very much so, you?" Emily replied.

"Yeah, I am. In just a matter of moments, the doctor will hopefully be telling us we're going to have a baby."

"I know it's so exciting but scarey at the same time," Emily admitted.

"I know exactly what you mean," Reid answered. They continued to sit in a comfortable silence until the nurse called Emily's name.

XXXX

"Emily Reid?" Hearing er name, both Reid and Emily stood up and headed for the nurse.

"Hi, my name's Linda, you must be Emily," the nurse introduced herself.

"Yes, I'm Emily and this is my husband Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you both. Emily, if you'll step over here I'll get your weight and height. Nodding Emily did what she was told and Linda recorded it on her chart. "Now if you'll follow me to exam room 2 we'll finish getting your vitals then the doctor will see you." Ten minutes later all of Emily's vitals had been taken and they were left alone in the room.

XXXX

After a few minutes a knock came on the door.

"Come in,," Emily called out. The door opened and D. Almond walked in. She was a middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes.

"Hello Emily, how are you?"

"I'm good Dr. Almond, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. This must be your husband."

"Spencer Reid," Reid said holding out his hand.

"Alice Almond, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," Reid replied.

"So why are you hear today, Emily?" the doctor asked.

"I think I'm pregnant. I took a pregnancy test last ight and it came out positive."

"Okay, let's draw some blood and see what the test shows," the doctor said as she opened the door and called for the nurse. The nurse walked back in and quickly drew the necessary tube of blood then headed out to give it to the lab.

"How long should it take for the results to come back?" Reid wanted to know.

"About half an hour," the doctor answered. They continued to talk about Emily's overall health until the nurse came back with a file folder in her hand.

"Thank you, Linda," Dr. Almond said. Nodding the nurse exited the room closing the door behind her.

XXXX

Opening the folder, the doctor scanned the sheet of paper then looked up at the couple who were looking expectantly at her.

"Congratulations, Emily you're pregnant." Identicial smiles broke out across Reid and Emily's face.

"I really am?" Emily asked. He could barely breathe.

"Yes you are. I'd like to do a quick exam to see how far along you and to make sure that everything is fine," the doctor requested.

"Of course," Emily readily agreed. Reaching into one of the cupboards next to her, the doctor pulled out a gown and handed it to her patient.

"I'll step out for a moment so you can put this on. It can tie either in the front or the back which ever you prefer." Taking the gown Emily turned to begin undressing.

"Do you want me to leave?" Reid asked.

"No, stay, please? I mean if you don't mind?" Emily amended.

"No, I don't mind. I'll be with you through all of this, Em," Reid promised. Kissing him quickly Emily smiled. She definitely was lucky to have such a great husband. A couple minutes later she was in the gown and the doctor reentered the room. Ten minutes later they'd had an ultrasound and both Emily and the baby had been declared healthy.

"I'd say you're about six weeks along. I'm estimating a due date of April 12. Please make an appointment with Judy for next month."

"I will, thank you, Doctor," Emily said happily.

"You're quite welcome. Have a nice day," the doctor said showing them out of the exam room and back into the waiting room. After making the next appointment they headed out into the hot August sunshine and walked towards their car.

"Are you ready to go tell the team?" Reid wondered.

"Yeah I am. I can't believe this is really happening. We're really going to be parents, pencer," Emily exclaimed.

"Yes we are, sweetheart. Yes we are."

TBC?


	6. Chapter 6

The team was in the break room enjoying lunch together when Reid and Emily walked in.

"Hey there you two," Morgan greeted.

"Hi Morgan," Reid said. Emily waed trying to contain the smile creeping on to her face.

"Is everything okay? Hotch said you needed the morning off," Rossi checked.

"Things are fine," Emily replied.

"Actually, things are perfect," Reid corrected her gently. Garcia's eyes lit up. She had a good idea what they were talking about but she wasn't 100% sure.

"Why did you guys need the morning off?" she asked the two profilers.

"I had a doctor's appointment," Emily explained. JJ gasped and her eyes met Garcia's. The two women shared a look.

"Would someone clue me in, please?" Morgan requested.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Rossi added. Looking from Prentiss to Reid, Hotch smiled. He to had a pretty good idea why Emily had a doctor's appointment this morning.

"I'm pregnant!" Emily nearly shouted. Both Garcia and JJ squealed and ran over to their friend while both Rossi and Morgan stared stupidly at the couple before realization hit and they both began to smile. Hotch gave the happy couple a soft smile of his own. The next few minutes were spent talking about the appointment and when the baby was due.

"Okay, I hate to break this up, but we need to get back to work," Hotch informed all of them. The others protested but eventually they all got back to work. Just before JJ headed for her office she stopped next to Emily.

"So can I say I told you so, now?"

"Yes you can, JJ. Thanks for giving me the confidence to take that test yesterday," Emily said quietly.

"No thanks necessary. Just let me spoil that little one rotten when he or she gets here," the media liaison offered.

"You'll have to fight Garcia for that," Emily chuckled.

"Truer words were never spoken," JJ said. Mily nodded before giving JJ a quick hug then turning to the pile of files on her desk.

XXXX

Groaning Emily ran the back of her hand across her mouth. They were on a case and morning sickness had decided to kick in.

"You okay, Em?" Reid asked in concern as he appeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just peachy," she said sarcastically. The genius winced. Even he knew that was a stupid question.

"Sorry, I mean is there anything I can do?" he tried a different tactic.

"Maybe you can see if you can find something to settle my stomach? I can't work the case if I'm running to the bathroom every ten minutes to throw up," the female agent complained.

"Why don't you go lie back down for a bit while I see what I can find. We still have an hour and a half before we have to meet up with the rest of the team," Reid suggested.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind," Emily said holding on to the counter and hauling herself up. Quickly Reid was beside her steadying her. Carefully he guided her back to bed and made sure she was safely tucked under the covers before grabbing his wallet, cell phone, and keys. He was already dressed for the day because he'd showered before Emily had rushed into the bathroom and began emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Just rest for a bit. I love you," he said sweetly kissing her forehead.

"I love you to," she mumbled already well on her way back to sleep.

XXXX

The sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted JJ from her morning routine. Reaching for it she glanced at the caller ID.

"Hey, Spence, what's up?"

"Hi, JJ, I need your help."

"What can I do for you?" she asked through a yawn as she brushed her hair.

"Emily's suffering from really bad morning sickness. Can you think of anything that might help settle her stomach?" the expectant father asked. The young mother frowned in sympathy.

"Poor thing, morning sickness really sucks. One of the only things that settled my stomach was crackers and 7-up. Dry toast als works," the media liaison supplied.

"Thanks,JJ, you're a life saver. I'm going to go pick up some bread, crackers, and 7-up. Emily's sleeping in our room."

"Do you want me to go check on her?" JJ offered.

"That would be great, thanks, Jayje. Also, if Hotch comes looking for me tell him where I've gone and that both Emily and I will meet up with the rest of you at 8:30 like he told us to last night."

"Will do, see you then, Spence."

"Bye, JJ, thanks," Reid said as he hung up and climbed into the bureau issued SUV and headed for the nearest grocery store.

TBC?


	7. Chapter 7

JJ had a key to everyone's hotel room in case of emergencies. Inserting the key into the slot at Emily and Reid's room she opened the door and entered quietly in case the other woman was sleeping. She was proven wrong, however the moment she entered the room. She could hear sounds of someone throwing up. Frowning in sympathy she headed over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Em, it's JJ, can I come in?" A muffled yess came through the door. Entering the small room the blonde sat behind her friend and rubbed her back with one hand while holding her out of her face with the other. After a couple minutes, the wretching stopped and Emily sank wearily back gainst JJ.

"Who ever called it morning sickness is a liar.. I throw up all day and all night," Emily whimpered.

"I know I was the same with Henry. Thankfully it gets a lot better after the end of your first trimester. You're, what eight weeks along now?" the blonde confirmed.

"Yeah, so another month of throwing up constantly, oh joy," Emilysaid sarcastically.

"I know it's hard to think of right now, but just think that at the end of all of this you'll get to hold your little boy or your little girl," JJ consoled. Emily nodded, she knew her friend was right, but it was hard to think about that right now.

XXXX

Ten minutes later Reid arrived with the items JJ had told him to get.

"Thanks for staying with her, JJ," he said entering the room. Both women were sitting on Emily's bed.

"I don't need a babysitter," Emily argued.

"I didn't say you did, sweetie. I'm just worried about you and JJ offered to check on you," Reid explained.

"He's right, Em. Give him a little slack," JJ said. Emily's glare softened at their words.

"Okay, I'm sorry, hormones, I guess." Both Reid and JJ nodded in understanding. After nibbling on a cracker and sipping some of the 7up Emily felt better and like what she'd eaten would stay down. After brushing her teeth one more time the three of them headed out to meet the rest of the team and solve this case.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n, please remember my promise that this will be a happy ending. When you're reading this chapter, just remember that. Oh, and don't hate me.

XXXX

"I can't believe you're already four months along," Morgan commented as the team enjoyed a rare night out. They'd had a tough case and needed a way to relax.

"I know, time flies," Emily replied.

"So have you found out what the sex of the baby is?" Rossi asked.

"No, baby Reid is being modest," Emily replied.

"We're hoping he or she will cooperate at our next appointment in a month," Reid interjected.

"Which one do you want?" JJ asked.

"I don't care, just as long as it's healthy," Reid replied.

"Oh, come on, kid. That's a cop-out response. What do you really want?" Morgan demanded.

"I'd love either one, but a little girl would be wonderful. I want one who looks like her mother." All three girls awed. Emily sniffed back tears and gave her husband a sweet smile.

"What do you want, little Mama?" Garcia asked.

"I'd love a minni Spencer," Emily replied.

"Awww, a miniature genius. That would be so cute," JJ cooed. Everyone laughed and Reid blushed. Emily tried to hide a yawn but was only partially successful.

"Looks like it's time for us to head out," Reid commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I promised Jessica I'd pick up Jack by 10:00," Hotch said.

"See everyone tomorrow," Rossi called out as they all departed. A chorus of see you tomorrow and have a good night was heard as they all drove off.

XXXX

"We should do that more often," Emily said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah, we should," Reid replied. Both of them yawned at the same time causing them to laugh.

"Tired?" Emily asked. Reid nodded and yawned once again. "So am I. Being pregnant isn't helping, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," she said. They were about a mile from home when Emily saw headlights coming at them.

"Spencer! Look out!" she yelled. It was too late, however, and the car crashed hard into the passenger side. The impact caused the SUV Reid and Emily were in to flip twice and land on it's top. The last thing Emily heard before she blacked out was Reid yelling her name.

XXXX

"Hi, Daddy!" Jack cried as he came running towards his father

"Hi, Buddy, why aren't you asleep?"

"I had a bad dream and Aunt Jessie said I could stay up until you got here," he explained.

"I hope that's okay," Jessica said entering the living room withJack's backpack in her hand.

"That's fine, thanks for watching him."

"No problem, Aaron. Both of you have a good night. I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye, Jess, Jack tell Aunt Jessie bye," Hotch instructed.

"Bye Aunt Jessie, I love you!"

"I love you to, Jack," she said kissing his cheek then letting him go.

"Let's go, Daddy," Jack said yawning.

"Okay, come on, kiddo," Hotch said taking his hand and walking with him out to the car.

XXXX

Settling Jack in his booster seat, Hotch closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. Starting the car he headed towards their house. They'd been driving for about fifteen minutes when Jack spoke up.

"Hey Daddy, isn't that Uncle Reid and Aunt Emily's car?"

"Where, buddy?"

"Right there!" Jack exclaimed pointing to it. Following his son's finger, Hotch felt his stomach drop when he saw the car and the condition it was in. Pulling up next to the car he turned on his hazard lights and turned to Jack.

"Hey, Jack, can you sit here and don't move for Daddy? I need to check on Uncle Reid and Aunt Emily."

"Okay, Daddy," the little boy answered. Making sure Jack was still secure in his seat,Hotch climbed from the car and rushed over to his agent's car.

XXXX

The first thing the unit chief noticed was that the SUV was on it's top but more on the passenger's side.

"Reid? Emily, can you hear me?" Hotch shouted. Receiving no response he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

XXXX

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" came the operator's calm professional voice.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent In charge Aaron Hotchner, I'm the unit chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit located in the FBI in Quantico. Two of my agents have been in an automobile accident."

"Are you at the accident scene right now, Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes I am, ma'am."

"Can you describe things to me and tell me where you are?"

"I'm at the corner of Baker Street and Johnson Road. The SUV appears to be on it's top leaning more on the passenger side. The other car is wedged against the back of the SUV."

"Have you been able to make contact with anyone in either car?" the operator inquired. Realizing he hadn't checked on the driver of the other car, Hotch glanced over to see that the driver had been killed instantly. Glancing quickly at his own vehicle the unit chief was relieved to see that Jack had fallen asleep.

"The driver in the other car appears to have broken his or her neck on impact. Neither of my agents are responding and one of them is four months pregnant."

"Okay, thank you, Agent Hotchner. I have police and EMS on the way. They should be about two minutes out. I'd like you to stay on the line with me until they arrive."

"I can do that," Hotch assured. True to her word two minutes later the first fire truck came screaming around the corner an ambulance and two cop cars right behind them.

"I hear the sirens, are they there?" the operator questioned.

"Yes they are, thank you for your help," Hotch said.

"You're welcome, I hope your agent's are okay," she said disconnecting the call. Ten minutes later they had managed to remove both Reid and Emily from the car. They were both in bad shape and Hotch felt sick at the sight of all the blood surrounding Emily.

"Okay, let's move, people," ordered one of the medics.

"You taking them to GW?" Hotch checked. The EMT nodded as he rushed alongside the stretcher carrying Emily. Nodding Hotch ran back to his car and climbed in heading for the hospital dialing Garcia on the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Groaning in annoyance, Garcia pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise she was hearing.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"It's your phone, baby girl," Morgan said sleepily.

"What? Who in the world is calling this late?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know but you'll find out if y_ou answer it," Morgan replied sitting up against the headboard, knowing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. Phone calls in the middle of the night were rarely a good thing._

"_Hello?" Garcia answered in an annoyed tone._

"_Garcia, it's Hotch. You and the rest of the team need to get to GW as fast as you can."_

"_Why, who's hurt?" Garcia demanded. She could feel the tears starting to form._

"_Reid and Emily were in an accident."_

"_Oh, no, how bad, Hotch?" Garcia questioned her voice shaking._

"_I'm not sure how bad, but they apparently rolled over at least once. When I came upon the crash their SUV was on it's top. Now, please get here as soon as you can," Hotch instructed._

"_Morgan and I are on the way. I'll call the rest of the team. We'll be there soon. Hang in there, sir."_

"_Thanks, Garcia, please drive carefully."_

"_Always, Hotch, see you soon." Hanging up she let the tears flow as she started to cry._

_XXXX_

_ "Hey, what's going on, baby girl?" Morgan wondered._

"_Oh, Derek, it's just awful. Reid and Emily were in an accident. It was a rollover, according to Hotch. They're at GW, and Hotch isn't sure how bad off they are." As she was speaking she was grabbing clothes for both of them. Throwing the pants and shirt she'd gotten out for Morgan at the dark-skinned agent the computer tech then hurriedly dressed in the clothes she'd grabbed for herself before grabbing her cell phone and beginning to contact the rest of the team. Five minutes later she and Morgan were on their way to the hospital and the rest of the team had been notified._

_XXXX_

_ JJ, Will, and Henry were the first to arrive due to the fact that they lived the closest. Walking over to the chairs against the wall, Will carefully laid Henry next to a sleeping Jack. The father was greatful his son didn't wake up when he was placed on the chair. Walking back over to Hotch and JJ he heard JJ ask about Reid and Emily's condition._

_XXXX_

_ "How are they, Hotch? How's the baby?" the blonde asked quickly. She'd been crying and looked like she could start again at any moment._

"_I don't have any news about Reid and Emily yet. But," Hotch broke off as his normally controlled emotions threatened to break through._

"_But what?" Wil_l prompted sliding an arm around JJ's shoulders.

"But the paramedic was having trouble finding a heartbeat for the baby," he finished. JJ's knees gave out and she would have fallen if it weren't for Will's arm around her. Guiding her to a chair he kissed her quickly before turning back to Hotch.

"What happened anyway?"

"I'm not completely sure. I'd picked up Jack from Jessica's and we were heading home. We'd been driv_ing for about 20 minutes when Jack said he saw Reid and Emily's car."_

"_He didn't see them, did he?" JJ checked. She sincerely hoped not. The poor little boy had suffered enough tragedy lately. Hotch shook his head._

"_I asked him to point out the car to me. When he did I realized it was in fact Emily and Reid's SUV, so I pulled over next to it and turned on my hazard lights. Once I was sure Jack would stay put, I hurried over to the car and tried calling out to them."_

"_Did they answer?" Rossi interjected as he settled next to JJ. The rest of the team had walked into the waiting room while Hotch was telling the story._

"_No, neither of them responded. So I called 911. I explained that the other car had hit Reid and Emily's vehicle and that it had rolled over at least once and was now on it's top and partially leaning towards the passenger side."_

"_Where Emily was," Garcia choked out. Morgan gently rubbed her arm trying to provide what comfort he could._

"_The operator asked me about the people in both cars. That's when I realized I didn't know how the person in the other car was. When I looked their neck was broken. They'd been killed instantly. I told her that the driver in the other car was dead and that I wasn't sure of the conditions of the agents, but that one of them was four months pregnant. When the police got there and pulled the other driver out, I could smel the alcohol rolling off him in waves. Anyway, the EMT's showed up and brought them here and that's all I know," Hotch concluded._

"_They were killed by a goddamn drunk driver!" Morgan exploded. Hotch nodded grimly._

"_Son of a bitch!" Morgan yelled punching the wall next to his chair in frustration._

"_Morgan, calm down. Tis attitude won't do Emily or Reid any good," Rossi admonished. Morgan knew the older man was right, but it was so hard to control his anger. Sure the stupid idiot who had been driving drunk was now dead, but it was his fault and poor judgement that had landed his friends in the hospital and may have killed their unborn baby. The silence surrounded the group. The only things that could be heard were sniffling from the girls and the deep even breathing of Jack and Henry as they slept. The doctor who appeared glanced arund at the assembled group before speaking._

_XXXX_

"_Hello, my name is Dr. Thomas Gibson. I've been treating the Reid's"_

"_How are they doing? How'sthe baby?" Garcia asked. Morgan reached out and patted her arm._

"_Spencer is the least hurt. He hasa concussion, a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, and several bruises. We'r keeping him overnight for observation." The group breathed a sigh of relief thankful that Reid wasn't hurt worse._

"_What about Emily?" Rossi questioned. A sad expression crossed Dr. Gibson's face._

"_She took the brunt of the hit. She has several cracked ribs and one broken rib which also punctured her left long. We were able to reinflate it and she should be breathing on her soon. _

_TBC?_

_A/n, I know this is really sad. It gets better, I promise. Remember my happy ending promise? I do mean it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Please keep it up. You guys are awesome. Also to those of you who have added this story to your alerts or favorites, thanks. Please drop me a review if you haven't. Also, vote in my poll, please. I need more votes. There are several options that are currently tied. I need more votes, please, thanks. R /R!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/n, I'm sorry for the delay. This weekend has been crazy. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry about the formatting issues, I'm not sure what's going on. Also, if you're going to post a review that is critical of my story, at least have the guts to log in so I can respond to you privately. I see I have a few new reviewers, welcome, and I hope you'll continue to review. All of those who have added this to alerts/favorites, thank you. When you do that,please drop me a line of feedback even if it's just good job. Happy reading and for all my American readers/writers, Happy 4th of July.

XXXX

"She l-l-lost the baby?" JJ stammered. Shcould feel her heart breaking.

"I'm afraid so. We did everything we could to try and save it, but we were unsuccessful," the doctor replied.

"Oh, my poor Emily and Reid," Garcia said sniffling tying not to cry and failing miserably.

"Will she be able to have another baby if she wants to?" Rossi wondered. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, physically once Emily heals from her physical wounds she can try and have another baby. Emotionally however, is an entirely different story."

"She'll be afraid of losing the baby," Hotch interjected.

"Right, losing a child is difficult at anytime. Losing a child you haven't gotten a chance to meet yet will be even more trying," the doctor explained.

"What can we do for them?" Morgan wanted to know.

"Just be there for them when they want someone to talk to and back off when they want space. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go do my rounds."

"Can we see them?" Hotch asked.

"Of course you can. Spencer and Emily are in the same room. He refused to calm down until we put him in with his wife."

"That sounds like Reid," Will commented. The others nodded in agreement.

"Do they know about the baby?" Rossi inquired. They needed to know what they'd be dealing with when they walked into that room.

"Yes they do. Emily regained consciousness while we were treating her. We had just lost the baby and she asked about. When I told her what had happened she began to hyperventilate and we had to sedate her for a few hours in order to ensure she got the proper necessary rest her body requires. Spencer was told when he was brought into his wife's hospital room. He took it hard but I can tell he's trying to be strong so he can help Emily through it when she wakes up and remembers the news," the doctor informed the anxious group.

"Thank you for your time. We'll let you get to your rounds," Hotch said shaking his hand then letting him go.

XXXX

"So who's going to go in first?" Garcia questioned.

"Why don't JJ and Morgan go in first? Then we can decide from there."

"Sounds good to me. You ready to go see them, JJ?" Morgan asked standing up and holding out a hand to the blonde.

"You gonna be okay with Henry?" JJ asked addressing Will.

"I'll be ine wih him. Go see your friends. I'll see them later," he assured. Kissing him quickly JJ turned and followed Morgan down the hall.

TBC?

A/n, this chapter was originally longer but I decided to break it up. Please read and review. Also, please go vote in my poll. Today is the last day you will be able to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

The sounds of hospital equipment hit Morgan and JJ's ears as they entered the room. Emily and Reid were in two beds that were next to each other. Both of them were hooked up to monitors and had IV's. Hearing the door open, Spencer opened his eyes.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hi, Spence, how are you feeling?" JJ questioned.

"Like I was hit by a car," the injured male agent joked weakly.

"What's the last thing you remember, kid?" Morgan prompted.

"Em and I were talking, then she yelled for me to look out and then the car hit us. I thought we were starting to flip, but I wasn't sure, everything was going black. That's the last thing I remember."

"You flipped and landed on the car's roof. The other driver was drunk and he was killed on impact," Morgan explained, filling in the blanks.

"But how'd we get here? That's the part I can't figure out. I mean I assume that an ambulance was called, but who called it in? Was it some random person driving by?" the genius wondered. JJ shook her head.

"No, Hotch had picked Jack up from Jessica's and they were heading home when Jak saw your car. Realizing it was in fact yours and Emily's car, Hotch pulled over and after making sure Jack would stay put he got out and ran over to try and see if either of you would respond. Then he called 911 then he and Jack came here and called Garcia who called the rst of us and we rushed her as fast as we could," the media liaison replied.

"She l-l-lost the baby," Spencer choked out tears flowing down his cheeks. Moving forward JJ took her grieving friend into her arms and began comforting him.

XXXX

A noise from the other bed caught Morgan's attention. Turning his head he found himself staring into Emily's sad and confused brown eyes.

"Hey there, princess," he greeted gently.

"Hey," she whispered back. They had came in and removed the intubation tube hile JJ and Morgan were talking to Reid. The doctor felt Emily was able bo breathe on her own.

"How are you doing, Em?"

"I'm fine," she replied automatically. Morgan frowned and shook his head.

"Don't give me that, Em. You're not fine, and no one would expect you to be." Knowing she was defeated the female agent stared down at her hands as the first tears fell. Moving quickly Morgan mirrored JJ's actions from a few minutes before.

"I'm so angry and hurt. It's not fair, Morgan. I didn't even get a chance to meet him or her yet. I would have been a good mother, but now I'll never know." The sobs were shaking her broken body and Morgan did his best to try and calm her.

"You still hav a chance to be the awesome mother know you'll be. You can get pregnant again," Morgan assured her.

"He's right, we'll have another baby. He or she won't ever replace the one we lost tonight but we can tell him or her about his older sibling who we lost and that one day we'll all be together aain," Spencer said from his spot. Emily gave the first smile she'd given since she heard the news and her tears slowed. Maybe just maybe Spencer was right.

The rest of the team made their way in and helped provide much needed support for the grieving couple. Finally everyone had come in and the two injured agents ordered them all to go home and that they would see them the next day. After lots of hugs the rest of the team did what mily and Reid requested and left them alone.

XXXX

"We'll make it through this," Spencer called softly into the silence. The team had left about fifteen minutes before.

"Are you sure?" Emily checked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I'm sure, Emily. We have each other and the rest of the team. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but we'll make it through this," he swore.

"Do you want to try for another baby, Spencer?"

"Yes,I do, do you?"

"Yes I do. All I've ever wanted is the chance to be a mother. But what if it doesn't happen? Remember how hard of a time we had this time?"

"Just because it took several months to get pregnant before doesn't mean it will this time. Each pregnancy is different," her husband reminded her.

"That's true, I'm just scared," Emily admitted softly.

So am I, but as long as we have each other we'll e just fine."

TBC?

A/n,please R/R! Also, please check out my forum. Here's the link. Just take out the spaces.

http:/ forum dot fanfiction dot net/forum /Country_song_prompt_challenge/ 92639/ Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

It had been three months and both Reid and Emily had finally recovered from their injuries and were back at work. Emily's doctor had also given her the go-ahead to try having another baby. That was why they currently found themselves in bed making out like teenagers. They'd both lost most of their clothing and Spencer was reaching for Emily's panties when she pulled back.

"No," she protested. Her husband gave her a bewildered look.

"What's wrong, Em? Why'd you stop?" he wondered.

"I'm just not ready," she explained.

"Are you in pain or something?" Spencer questioned anxiously. He knew they'd both been given clean bills of health, but sometimes Emily could be stubborn regarding her well being.

"No, I'm not in any pain. I'm just not ready. Can we just drop it and go to sleep?" After speaking she turned and faced the wall pulling the sheet securely around her. It was as if Spencer could see her walls being rebuilt right in front of him. He desperately wanted to talk to her and get her to tell him what was bothering her, but he knew forcing the issue right then would only cause more problems. Sighing in defeat he placed a kiss on her cheek before snuggling down next to his wife and putting an arm over her waist.

"I love you," Emily mumbled sleepily.

"I love you to, sweetheart. Goodnight," Spencer replied feeling sleep dragging him under. He'd figure out what was bothering Emily in the morning. XXXX

Unfortunately Spencer didn't get the opportunity to talk to Emily about her strange behavior the next morning because JJ woke them both from a sound sleep at 6:00 AM informing them that they had a case and they were needed at the bureau as soon as possible.

"It must be a bad one if JJ's calling us before we're supposed to be in the office," the female agent mused.

"You're probably right. I guess we'd better get up and get ready. You take your shower first and I'll start the coffee and fix us some breakfast," Spencer offered.

"Thank you," Emily said sweetly kissing him then pulling away and climbing from bed heading for their bathroom. XXXX

"What've we got, JJ?" Morgan asked as he entered the conference room.

"I'll fill everyone in once Rossi gets here," the media liaison answered.

"'m here, sorry for being late, traffic was awful. JJ nodded and pressed the button on the remote that brought up the pictures of the latest case while handing each team member a case file.

"Four women have been taken over the last month in Tulsa Oklahoma. Emma Lester was taken four weeks ago Mondaay from her home. She didn't show up for work which is why she was rported missing. When one of her co-workers went to her house she noticed a struggle and a lot of blood. Her body was found that Thursday in a local park. She'd been raped and strangled. Janet Markly, Nancy Young, and Sharon Becker were all taken on a Monday and found dead in various local parks with similar injuries as Emma." Pressing a button on the remote a new photo was brought up.

"Another woman was taken today?" Garcia asked.

"**Yes, Anne Miller was taken from a grocery store while she was loading groceries into her car. A witness saw a glimpse of the black van it appeared she was thrown into, but nothing else," JJ concluded.**

"**If the unsub holds true to his pattern we have until Thursday to find Anne alive," Morgan said.**

"**How long before they were found did they die?" Emily questioned.**

"**They were always found around 4:00 in the afternoon and time of death for all four of them was around 2:00 that day," Reid replied, reading the file.**

"**Wheels up in half an hour," Hotch said dismissing them.**

"**Hey, Garcia?" he called out.**

"**I know check out the girls and see if they have a connection," she responded.**

"**Yes, thank you, Garcia," Hotch replied.**

"**No thanks necessary, boss man. I'll have the info to you as fast as I can," she said leaving the room allowing Hotch to gather his thoughts before following suit. XXXX**

**A very dejected group of agents boarded the jet four days later. They discovered who the unsub was but not in time to save Anne. They'd arrived at his hide out just as he was strangling her. Rossi had given her CPR, but was unable to save her. The unsub had been arrested and confessed to all five murders. Everyone took their customary seats on the jet. Everyone accept for Emily, JJ noted. Ever since she and Reid had started dating they shared the couch. Now she was sitting in a seat across from Hotch. Curious about what the problem was, JJ opted to move to the seat next to her friend leaving Morgan sitting by himself. XXXX**

"**Is everything okay?" JJ checked as she settled in the seat next to the brunette.**

"**Yeah, of course it is. Why would you think it isn't?" Emily wondered.**

"**Maybe because you're sitting here all by yourself and not next to Spence like you normally do," JJ pointed out. Emily's shoulders slumpt. She'd hoped that none of the team had noticed her behavior towards Reid, but they were profilers so she knew it probably was wishful thinking. Granted, JJ wasn't a profiler, but she'd picked up enough profiling skills from working with the team long enough that she was pretty good at profiling.**

"**What happened to not profiling each other?" Emily gently scolded.**

"**It's not profiling if it's obvious that things aren't right between you and Spence," the media liaison argued. "Come on, Em, what gives? Are you going to tell me or do I have to get Pen involved? You know she'll bug you until you've finally given in and tell her what's wrong." Knowig her friend was right, Emily knew she didn't have a choice. Settling back in her seat she prepared to talk to one of her best friends. XXXX**

"**It started the nigt before this case. We were in bed and well you know." She paused and blushed.**

"**Having sex?" JJ whispered.**

"**Not quite. Were making out and stripping each other. We were both down to our underwear and Spencer reached for mine and I pushed him away. He didn't understand why I pushed him away. I just told him I wasn't ready and told him I was going to sleep."**

"**What did he say?" JJ questioned.**

"**He just sighed and kissed my cheek before we said I love you and went to sleep," thee other woman answered.**

"**Why didyou push him away?" JJ probed gently.**

"**I'm not sure why," Emily responded automatically. The media liaison frowned. She could tell by her friend's facial expression and body language that she knew exactly why she'd pushed her husband away, but she was refusing to admit it.**

"**Emily…" JJ JJ scolded gently.**

"**What?" the brunette asked.**

"**I think you know the answer to my question but you don't want to admit."**

"**I pushed him away because I'm scared," the profiler reluctantly admitted.**

"**Scared of what exactly?"**

"**Getting pregnant again and losing another baby. I can't take it, Jayje. It's been so hard dealing with losing the one we lost, but losing another one? I couldn't take it." At the end of her sentence she began to cry trying to muffle her sobs. Reaching out, JJ pulled he crying friend into her arms and began rubbing her back while trying to think of the words that would help comfort her friend and hopefully easy her fears about trying for another baby.**

**TBC?**

**A/n, please R/R! Also, please consider nominating my stories for the Profilers Choice Fanfic Awards. All the info you need can be found on my profile. It can also be found on the chit chat on author's corner forum.**


	13. Chapter 13

An, wow 60 reviews! Ou guys rock! Please forgive any mistakes. I'm suffering from a really bad ear infection and the meds have me pretty loopy. Please read and review. Also, please go nominate your favorite stories for the Profiler's Choice Fanfic Awards. All the info can be found on my profile or on the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum. Happy reading!

XXXX

Letting her friend cry into her shoulder, JJ thought carefully about what she was going to say.

"You know there is no guarantee you won't lose another baby if you get pregnant again, just as there is no guarantee you will lose another baby if you get pregnant again," the young mother told her.

"I know that, but I can't help feeling scared," Emily defended.

"You have every right to be scared. What the two of you went through is traumatic and scarey, but you can't let it control you. Spence and you will make awesome parents whenever it's meant to happen. All you have to do is relax and let it happen whenever it will. Part of that is not pushing your husband away, though," JJ chited gently.

"I know and I didn't mean to push him away. It's just that I'm not sure he'll understand where I'm coming from," the brunette argued.

"He won't understand how terrified you are to get pregnant again and have the chance to lose another baby before you get the chance to meet him or her?" the media liaison asked skeptically.

"Well, when you put it that way," Emily said breaking off but JJ knew what she meant.

"Talk to him, Em. You're a team, lean on him, lean on each other. This won't work if you keep pushing him away."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll talk to him when we get home," Emily replied.

"You're welcome, hey Em?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about talking to a professional about this? It might not be a bad idea."

"I have and I'm considering it. I'll talk to Spencer about that as well tonight," Emily said.

"Glad to hear it. Looks like we're almost ready to land. I can't wait to see Henry," JJ said smiling softly as she put her seat back in the upright position and made sure her seat belt was securely fastened.

"Anytime you and Will need a night out, Spencer and I would be happy to babysit him," Emily offered.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that soon. Next weekend is Will's birthday and I want to take him out."

"Just let us know," Emily replied smiling at the idea of getting to spend an evening with the sweet little boy.

XXXX

"Hey, Spencer, can we talk?" Emily asked as she entered the living room where Spencer was reading on the couch. Marking his place in his book even though he'd remember exactly where he'd stopped Spencer looked up and gave his wife his full attention. He could tell this was important.

"Of course we can. What is it, sweetheart?" Deciding the direct approach was the best way, Emily spoke.

"The reason I pushed you away the last time you want to have sex is because I'm afraid of getting pregnant again. Actually I'm afraid of getting pregnant and losing another baby. I know it's not a rational fear, but I can't help it." She'd said this all in one breath and when she finished she was out of breath.

"First of all, sit down and take a deep breath," Spencer instructed. Nodding Emily settled next to him on the couch. Reaching out, Spencer clasped their fingers together. "Second of all, your fear is rational. I have the same fear, but what you have to ask yourself is, do you want to try for another baby or do you want to live in fear forever with the chance of never having a baby?" he questioned. "I know I don't," he admitted softly.

"I want a baby more than anything else. I talked to JJ about this and she also suggested I talk to a professional about this. I'm not sure what I think about the idea. What do you think?" she wondered.

"Do you want to talk to a professional about this?" he asked placing the ball in her court.

"Right now, no. I feel better just talking to you about it. Honestly this is helping ease my fears." As she was speaking she leant in. "I love you, Spencer," she said before kissing him soundly.

XXXX

The kisses quickly grew passionate and**fore they knew what they were doing, Spencer had removed her shirt and was feverishly unhooking her bra. Realizing where this was heading, he stopped and pulled back. Emily whimpered in protest and pushed against him trying to urge him on.**

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" he checked.**

"**Yes I am. Make love to me, Spencer. I need to fell you all around me," she begged.**

"**Your wish is my commnd," he breathed against her skin before removing the rest of their clothes and granting her request. He knew they were going to be alright in the end.**

**TBC?**


	14. Chapter 14

The first two months after they decided to try for another baby were difficult for Reid and Emily. The fact that they hadn't conceived yet was weighing on both of them.

"It will happen when it's meant to, sweetheart. There's no way to rush this," Spencer soothed.

"I know, but I really want a baby. Ever since we decided to try again it's all I can think about," Emily admitted.

"Yeah, me, to," Spencer replied. "I love you, Em," he said kissing her gently before standing up and heading to fill his coffee mug once more before they headed off to the BAU. While they were driving, he remembered that next Saturday was Emily's birthday. He wanted to do something special, but he might need Garcia's help. Smiling he decided to talk to her when he got to the bureau.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily questioned.

"Nothing, just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day."

"As long as we don't get a case, it's a good day," Emily said.

"That's definitely true," Spencer agreed.

XXXX

"Hey Garcia, do you have a minute?" Reid asked standing in the doorway of her office.

"I have all the time in the world for you, sweet cheeks. What can I do for you?"

"Saturday is Emily's birthday and I want to do something special for. She's having a hard time being patient and letting nature take it's course regarding getting pregnant," Reid explained.

"Do you have something in mind?" the computer tech wondered.

"I was thinking of a B&B. She told me once that she's always wanted to go to one. Do you think you can find me one that's not extremely expensive and make us reservations for the weekend?"

"It would be my pleasure, sweetie. You'll have all the necessary information within the hour," she promised.

"Thank you, Garcia. I owe you so much," Reid said.

"Don't worry about it. Just give Em a wonderful birthday."

"That's my plan," Reid responded giving her a smile then leaving the office, glad that he was going to be able to pull this off.

XXXX

It was now Friday and Spencer couldn't wait for the end of the day. He'd already informed Hotch of their vacation plans and the unit chief didn't have a problem with them being gone.

"After work we need to come back here and pick up the bags we've packed," Spencer instructed. The night before he'd told Emily to pack a bag and exactly what she needed to pack in that bag.

"Okay, but will you tell me what you're up to, and where we're going?" she begged.

"No, not yet. It's a surprise, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise," the genius argued.

"You know I don't like surprises, Spencer," Emily protested.

"Trust me, baby. I'm sure you'll like this one," he assured her.

"If you say so," Emily reluctantly agreed. "We'd better get going or we'll be late for work," she said. Nodding the two of them headed out the door and climbed into the car, on the way to the bureau.

XXXX

"Have a good weekend, sunshine," Garcia said as she and Emily stood at the elevator at the end of the day. Spencer had stopped at the restroom briefly.

"Do you know where he's taking me?" Emily asked the computer tech.

"Maybe…," Garcia said with a smile.

"Come on, tell me, please?" Garcia shook her head.

"I can't tell you, Em. My junior G-man wants it to be a surprise and I won't run it for him." Emily huffed in slight annoyance but she could understand Spencer wanting to surprise her.

"Stop pesting Garcia," Reid scolded gently as he walked up.

"I will, let's get going so we can get wherever we're heading," Emily replied.

"Bye, Garcia, see you Monday," Reid asid giving her a smile.

"Good bye, you two. Have a good weekend," the tech responded just as the elevator doors opened and they walked in.

XXXX

An hour later Emily gasped as they pulled into the bed and breakfast. It was an elegant place and Spencer had been right. She did love it.

"Happy birthday, Em," he said kissing her as they entered the room they would be staying in for the weekend.

"Thank you, this is beautiful," Emily breathed admiring the view.

"Why don't you make use of that large bath tub wile I get us some dinner," Spencer suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea. I think I'll take you up on it," Emily replied walking towards the bathroom ready to help ease the aches and pains the long week had caused. The weekend was one neither of them would forget anytime soonn. They enjoyed spending uninterrupted time with one another. They were able to reconnect in a way that had been lacking. Even though they'd talked about their fears and they'd made love since then the weekend of Emily's birthday was like a new beginning. Making love was just that, making love and enjoying being with one another. The constant wondering of if they'd made a baby wasn't hanging over them anymore. They'd finally accepted that it would happen when it was meant to and not before then.

XXXX

"Will and I appreciate this. We both love Henry but we need a night out," JJ explained as she sat her son on the floor of Emily and Spencer's living room. It had been a month since Emily's birthday and things seemed to be going smoothly.

"It's fine, we love having him, Jayje. We're going to have lots of fun, aren't we, Henry?" Spencer asked tickling the toddler.

"Yeah, fun, Unca Spencer!" Henry cried.

"Where's Em?" JJ asked as she sat Henry's diaper bag down.

She's resting, something she ate last night didn't like her," Reid answered.

"Are you sure you guys are up to watching Henry tonight? Will and I can go out another night if we need to," the media liaison offered.

"No it's fine. I'm feeling better," Emily said as she walked into the living room. Other than appearing a bit pale, JJ supposed her friend was being honest.

"Emmy!" Henry yelled running towards the brunette. Dropping to her knees, Emily pulled the little boy in for a hug and scooped him up.

"I'm so happy to see you, kiddo. Give Mommy a kiss then we'll go fix dinner. How does that sound, you want to help me make dinner?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Henry said wiggling out of Emily's arms and running over to JJ.

"Bye, Mommy, love you!"

"Bye, baby, you be good for Aunt Emily and Uncle Spencer. Daddy and I will be back in the morning, okay?" JJ said kissing her son.

"Yes, Mommy."

"He'll be fine, see you tomorrow. Have a nice time and tell Will I said hi," Emily said pushing her best friend towards the door. JJ nodded and laughed as she glanced one more time at Spencer and Henry before walking out the door ready to enjoy a nightwith just Will.

XXXX

The evening went well and Henry went to bed without a fuss. Emily and Spencer went to bed shortly after putting Henry down. They were both tired and Emily still wasn't feeling quite herself.

XXXX

It was now morning and two things woke Spencer simultaneously. One thing that woke him was that Henry was standing next to him shaking him. He'd slept on a toddler bed Emily and he kept for when he came to visit. The next thing that he realized upon waking was that Emily wasn't in bed.

"Spencer," Henry said shaking him. The genius noticed that the little boy seemed upset.

"What is it, kiddo?" he asked sitting up and pulling Henry on to the bed next to him.

"Emmy sick, she throw up," the two-year-old reported. Frowning, Spencer listened for a moment and realized Henry was right.

"Why don't you go into the living room and I'll turn on cartoons in just a second? I want to check on Emily first," Spencer instructed. Noddng, Henry climbed off the bed and ran down the hall waiting in the living room like Spencer had requested. Getting out of bed, Spencer made his way to the bathroom and took his place behind his wif. Pulling her hair out of her face with one hand, he got a wash cloth and got it wet with the other.

"Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey," she replied weakly.

"Still feeling bad?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah," Emily responded just before leaning back over the toilet and throwing up again. Spencer winced he hated seeing her sick no mater what was causing it. He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was hard. This could just easily be a reaction to something she ate. Throwing up doesn't definitely mean she's pregnant, he reminded himself..

XXXX

Having finally emptied everything in her stomach into the toilet Emily sank back and took th cloth her husband held out to her. Once she was sure she could, she stood up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth. Once she'd gotten the awful taste out of her mouth she turned to Spencer. She could see the hope in his eyes and couldn't wait any longer.

"You're right, Spence," Emily said softly. Wide hazel eyes stared at her daring to hope what she was saying was what he thought she was saying.

"What are you saying, Em?" he asked nervously.

"I'm saying I'm pregnant, Spencer." A tentative smile crossed Spencer's face and happy tears filled his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he breathed.

"Positive, I went to the doctor yesterday," Emily replied.

"I thought it was c**ause you were feeling run down," Spencer said.**

"**In one regard, yes, that's why I went. I also went because I'd taken a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I wanted to make sure was truly pregnant before I told you. I couldn't get your hopes up then crush them if the home test wasn't accurate,****" Emily explained.**

"The doctor confirmed you're pregnant, though?" Spencer checked.

"Yeah, I'm about a month along," she responded a huge smile crossing her face. In one move Spencer picked her up and spun her around.

"We're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents, Em," he said excitedly.

"Yes, we are. I love you so much, Spencer Reid," she said kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you to, Emily Reid. More than you will ever know," he said returning the kiss.

"Unca Spencer," Henry called from the living room.

"I'll be right there," he said setting Emily back on her feet and taking her hand guiding her down the hallway still smiling ear-to-ear from the news he'd just been given. It was finally going to happen. His and Emily's dream was coming t.

TBC?

A/n, this time nothing will happen to he baby. I promise! It doesn't mean that Emily's pregnancy will be easy. She'll experience a lot of the pregnancy symptoms, and I cann guarantee Reid will experience the full range of Emily's pregnancy hormones. Please R/R!


	15. Chapter 15

"When are we going to tell the team?" Spencer asked a few days later.

"As much as I'd like to keep it to ourselves, they have a right to know. Not only because of the job we do, but because they've supported us through all we've been through," Emily replied.

"Fair enough, tomorrow's Friday. How about we invite everyone for dinner?" he suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea," she replied just before she found herself running for the bathroom to throw up once again. Frowning because there was nothing he could do for her to make the morning sickness go away, he followed behind his wife to provide what little comfort and help he could.

XXXX

"We're having a team dinner at our house tomorrow night," Emily informed the group as they were leaving the office.

"Need us to bring anything, maybe wine or something?" Rossi suggested.

"No, I think we've got everything under control," Reid answered.

"We're having roast, potatos, and carrots, I'm assuming both Henry and Jack will eat that?" Emily checked.

"Yeah, Henry's a pretty good eater," JJ replied.

"Jack is as well," Hotch agreed.

"Great, then see everyone around 6:00," Reid said as he took Emily's hand and headed out of the building.

XXXX

"Dinner was fantastic," Morgan complimented as they sat in the living room enjoying dessert while the boys played in a corner.

"Thank you, Morgan," Emily replied.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why did you invite us over?" Rossi wondered.

"I was wondering the same thing," Garcia admitted. The couple smiled at each other before Emily took a deep breath preparing to speak. Reaching out she took Reid's hand into hers.

"I'm pregnant, we're going to have another baby." The room was completely silent for a moment before both Emily and Garcia began jumping up and down and squealing. The guys began smiling and everyone congratulated the happy couple.

"How far along are you?" JJ wanted to know.

"About a month, according to the doctor.

"Awww, a Christmas baby," Garcia cooed.

"That's wonderful news, congratulations, JJ, Reid," Hotch said smiling warmly at both of them. Just then a little voice spoke up.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Henry?" JJ replied turning to face her son.

"Where babies come from?" Everyone froze and stared helplessly at one another.

"Well, uh, that's something we'll talk about later, okay, kiddo?" JJ said, praying the answer would satisfy him.

"Kay," he said before turning back to play with Jack.

"Wow that was close," Morgan said with a chuckle.

"I don't look forward to that question from our son or daughter," Reid said. Everyone laughed at the expectant father's words. Truer words had never been spoken.

TBC?

A/n, have a wonderful Christmas. R/R!


	16. Chapter 16

Tears were something Spencer Reid had gotten used to in the two months since they'd found out Emily was pregnant. It didn't by any means he liked to see her cry, just that he was getting better at handling them. On this particular day he walked into the living room having just finished working on some files he'd brought home to find Emily staring at the TV crying.

"Hey, what's rong?" Spencer questioned sitting down on the couch and pulling her into his arms.

"That commercial was so sweet," Emily responded, sniffling.

"What commercial?" her husband wondered.

"The one where the little girl makes a peanut butter sandwich then gives half of it to her dad so they can share the goodness that is whatever brand of peanut butter is being advertised," Emily explained, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Oh, I see. How about we take a walk? It's a nice day and it's not too hot for a Saturday in the middle of June," Spencer said.

"Okay, let's go," Emily said getting off the couch and heading for the door. Crisis averted, Spencer thought as he followed his emotional wife out the door.

XXXX

"Am I fat?" Emily demanded. It was a few days later and they were getting ready for work. Emily was standing in front of the mirror eyeing her reflection critically. A slight baby bump was now visible if she wore the right top. Spencer hesitated before answering. He wanted to be sure to choose his words carefully.

"No, you're not fat. You're pregnant, but you're not fat," he assured.

"It's okay, I saw you hesitate. Go ahead tell me the truth. You think I'm fat and you don't want me anymore," she said softly. Tears were visible in the corners of her eyes.

"Emily, don't be stupid. Of course you're not fat and ugly. I think you're beautiful and I've never wanted you more than I do now," Spencer argued reaching out for her, but she pushed him away.

"Great, so now on top of being fat, I'm stupid and ugly? Get out! I don't want to see you right now," she said furiously wiping away the tears that were now falling down her face. Spencer gave an exasperated sigh.

"No, that's not what I said at all. Will you just listen to me, please Em?" he begged.

"I. Said. Get. Out!" she shouted, throwing the shoe she had picked up sometime during their discussion. It hit him in the cheek causing him to wince. "I'll drive myself to work. Just go, I don't want to see you right now," she said turning back to her closet to finish getting ready trying to stop the flow of tears. Giving a defeated sigh, he did as his wife asked. He just hoped he could fix whatever he'd done wrong and soon. There was nothing worse than having Emily angry with him. Giving her one last look he left the house wincing as the pain in his cheek became known. High heels sure hurt when they collided with ones cheek, he mused as he climbed into the car and headed for the bureau.

XXXX

"Woah! What happened to you, pretty boy?" Morgan asked as Reid entered the bullpen.

"What, what do you mean?" JJ asked, glancing up from her desk. She gasped when she caught sight of the bruise and slight cut forming on her friend's cheek.

"Spence, you're bleeding," she said approaching him. Grabbing a tissue from the box on Emily's desk she dabbed at the wound, cleaning the blood up.

"Ouch! JJ, that hurts," Reid complained.

"Sorry, how'd you get hurt anyway?" she questioned.

"If I didn't know better I'd say it looks like boy genius took a high heel to the face," Morgan commented.

"How would you know what that looks like, hot stuff?" Garcia asked walking up to the small group.

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of women mad at me. Some of them chose to throw shoes at me. Unlike Reid, here, though, I usually ducked out of the way." The genius glared at the other man.

"Emily hit me with one of her shoes," he explained quietly.

"Why in the world would she do that?" Garcia asked.

"Hormones," Hotch and JJ answered together. Reid looked up to find Rossi and Hotch standing at the railing.

"What happened to make Em so pissed at you, Reid?" Rossi asked staring in sympathy at the younger man's cheek.

"Well…" Reid began. "Then she told me to get out and threw her shoe at me. I don't think she's fat, ugly or stupid, why can't she see that?" Reid wondered.

"Haley was the same way when she was pregnant with Jack. It's normal," the unit chief assured.

"Hotch's right, Emily will calm down and come to her senses. Just give her time," the media liaison advised. Reid nodded he knew what they were saying made sense.

"Can I hide out in your office until she calms down?" Reid asked giving Rossi a pleading look. Rossi nodded causing Reid to give him a relieved smile. Grabbing the stack of files off his desk, he headed up to Rossi's to work in peace and to hide from his hormonal wife. The last thing he heard was Morgan laughing about Reid being afraid of Emily to which he saw JJ smack him on the head for. Walking by Rossi he settled on the couch, and, began working.

XXXX

A significantly calmer Emily walked into the bullpen a few minutes after Reid had settled in Rossi's office.

"Morning, Em," Morgan greeted.

"Morning," she replied placing her belongings on her desk. Looking up she glanced at Reid's desk that was next to hers and frowned.

"What's wrong?" JJ questioned.

"Is Spencer here yet?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, he's working in Rossi's office. He's, uh," Morgan broke off at the glare JJ sent his way.

"He's what?" Emily demanded sharply.

"Oh, it's nothing, Princess," Morgan told her. The pregnant agent glanced to JJ for help.

"Morgan's right, it's nothing to worry about," JJ assured.

"One of you tell me right now," Emily demanded putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her two colleagues.

"He'shidingfromyou," Morgan replied all in one breath. Emily took a moment to decode her friend's sentence. Her eyes widened and she could feel tears building behind them when she realized what Morgan had said.

"He's hiding from me?" she asked. The other two agents nodded reluctantly.

"You have a mean throw," Morgan teased. JJ smacked him, but Emily just frowned. She really hadn't meant to throw her shoe at him, she was just angry.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my husband," she said climbing the stairs and heading for Rossi's office.

XXXX

A knock on the door made both men look up.

"Come in," Rossi called out. The door opened, revealing Emily. Reid wasn't quite able to suppress the squeak of surprise that left his mouth.

"Can we have a few minutes alone, Rossi?" Emily requested.

"Certainly, take all the time you need," he offered standing and exiting the office, closing the door behind him. Walking over to the couch, the mother-to-be stood hesitantly _n front of her husband._

"_Is it okay if I sit?" she asked tentatively._

"_Sure," Reid replied placing the file he'd been working on down and turning to give his w_fe his complete attention.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you and throwing my shoe at

"I'm sorry for getting so mad at you and throwing my shoe at you. I know you didn't mean I was fat, ugly, or stupid, it was just my hormones. My clothes aren't fitting as well anymore and it's starting to get to me.

"We can go shopping foryou some new clothes or maybe you and the girls can do that," the genius suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'm sorry, and I love you," Emily said as she leaned in eager for a kiss, somethingSpencer was happy to give. He knew it wasn't the last mood swing they'd have to deal with, but he knew they'd be okay in the end. After all, they loved each other and that was all that mattered in the end.

TBC?

a/n, I'm not sure if the commercial I mentioned at the beginning of this chapter really exists, but pretend it does for this story.


	17. Chapter 17

"Look at this little outfit," Garcia cooed holding up a green onesie that said I love my Mommy.

"That's adorable, let's get it," Emily agreed.

"When do you find out if it's a boy or a girl?" JJ asked. They had gone maternity shopping and decided to get a few things for the baby as well.

"Our next appointment is next week. I'll be 16 weeks, and we're hoping to find out then. Some babies don't cooperate that early, though."

"Henry was that way. We had to wait until my five month appointment to find out," JJ said.

"What do you think the guys and Henry are doing?" Garcia wondered.

"Will and Spence were going to take him to the carnival that's in town," Emily replied.

"Wonder who will have more fun, the guys or the little one," JJ commented with a laugh.

"The guys," Garcia and Emily said in unison.

"How are the symptoms?" JJ asked sympathetically.

"Thankfully, the morning sickness is pretty much gone. The fatigue is increasing, though." A yawn escaped the expectant mother's mouth, proving her point.

"How about we call it a day. I'm getting tired," she suggested. The other two women nodded and they made their way to the check out to purchase their things.

XXXX

"Did you have fun with JJ and Garcia?" Spencer asked as they ate dinner that night.

"Yeah, I got lots of clothes for work and a few things for the baby. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, I won Henry a teddy bear and we all had cotton candy."

"I can see that, you have some on your cheek," she said pointing to his left cheek. Blushing, he managed to wipe the sugary treat off his cheek.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Spencer asked after the dishes were done.

"How about we watch a movie," his wife suggested.

"Sounds good to me. You pick, I'll get the popcorn," he said standing up.

"Don't forget the olives, please," Emily called out as she selected a movie from their DVD collection.

"You want olives with your popcorn?"

"Yes I do." Spencer made a disgusted face, but grabbed the jar of olives and after popping the popcorn; he carried them both into the living room and settled on the couch next to Emily.

"MMM, this is so good," Emily said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn then an olive and popped it into her mouth.

"If you say so," Spencer said doubtfully. Pregnancy cravings were something that even his genius mind would never understand.

XXXX

"Someone calling his name drug Spencer from a sound sleep.

"Spencer," came Emily's insistent voice.

"MMM, what is it?" he questioned sleepily.

"I really want a strawberry milkshake from Steak 'N Shake," she requested. Rubbing his eyes, the male agent glanced at the clocking trying to make the numbers make sense.

"Emily, its 3:00 in the morning. Can't you wait until it's at least daylight?" The pregnant woman shook her head.

"No, I need it now. Actually, your child wants it," she corrected. Knowing she wouldn't let him go back to sleep until he'd gotten the requested shake, the expectant father got out of bed and pulled on the clothes he'd worn that day and after grabbing his wallet and keys left the room to get his wife's current craving.

XXXX

He was almost back home with the shake when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Can you pick up a couple of Tacos as well, please?" came Emily's wide awake voice.

"From where? Taco Bell is closed.

"The 24-hour diner down the road sells them," she answered.

"Okay, need anything else?"

"Some of that Chocolate pie from the diner as well. That's it, thank you, Spencer. I love you," she said softly.

"Anything for you. See you when I get home, Emily. I love you to," he said hanging up and turning towards the diner to get the requested additions.

XXXX

A jaw-cracking yawn caught Morgan's attention the next morning. Turning towards the sound, he saw Reid leaning on his arms fighting to stay awake.

"Long night, kid?" Morgan asked teasingly.

"Yes, but not because of what you're thinking," the genius replied.

"Then why are you so tired?" the Chicago native wondered.

"Cravings, Em woke me around 3:00 wanting a shake from Steak 'N Shake and some tacos and a slice of pie from the diner just down the street," Reid explained.

"Man that's love," Morgan commented.

"No, it's self preservation. If I told her no, she would have killed me," Reid argued.

"He's probably right," Emily said as she settled back at her desk after visiting the bathroom for like the tenth time that morning.

XXXX

"Are you excited?" Garcia asked as everyone stood in the break room before work a week later.

"Yeah, I can't wait to find out if I need to decorate in pink or blue," Emily said.

"Either way this baby will be spoiled," Rossi commented.

"That it will," Hotch agreed. "Okay, let's get this briefing started. All we have today are consults," Hotch said as he began handing out folders.

XXXX

"Emily Reid," the nurse called. Eagerly, Spencer and Emily stood up and headed for the nurse.

"Hi there, how are you?" the nurse greeted.

"Great, excited," Emily replied. The nurse nodded as she weighed Emily then took her into a room and finished taking her vitals and drawing blood.

"If you'll get into the gown, the doctor will be with you shortly." Nodding, Emily took the gown and once the nurse had left, she changed into it then with Spencer's help climbed on to the exam table.

XXXX

A knock on the door announced the doctor.

"Come in," Emily called. The door opened and the doctor entered.

"Good afternoon, Emily, Spencer."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Lewis. How are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Everything looks good. How about we start the exam so we can get to the ultrasound," she suggested. Nodding, Emily settled back and let the doctor do her job.

"Are Em and the baby okay?" Spencer wanted to know.

"They're both doing fine. It's time for what you two have been waiting for," the doctor said as she pulled the ultrasound machine over next to the bed and put the gel on Emily's slightly rounded stomach. Emily jumped at the cool gel.

"That's our baby, Spencer," she breathed as the image came on the screen.

"I see it," the genius replied in awe. After pressing a button, the heartbeat could be hard.

"It's good and strong. Okay, moment of truth. Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Lewis checked. The expectant parent's looked at each other before nodding. "Okay, let's see here. Hmm, in a few months, you'll be having a girl," she informed the happy couple.

"A girl?" Spencer breathed?"

"A girl," Dr. Lewis confirmed. Both agents beamed and stared in awe at their growing daughter.

"Wow," Emily exclaimed.

"Wow is right," Spencer agreed. This little girl couldn't and wouldn't ever replace the baby they had lost, but she was a blessing all her own.

TBC?

A/n a girl! Okay, begin squealing now. Please R/R!


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was overjoyed when the expecting parents informed them they were having a girl. Emily was now five months along and she and Spencer had begun talking about baby names.

XXXX

"What about Nicole?" Spencer suggested. Emily shook her head.

"How about Leah?" she offered.

"No, I don't really like that one," he replied.

"Faith?" she said, reading the next name on her list.

"I like it, but I think it works better as a middle name," her husband answered.

"I think you're right. So what names go with Faith?" she asked. The genius thought for a few minutes. All of a sudden, he sat up straight, and, snapped his fingers.

"I've got it. Angela Faith Reid. She's our miracle baby. What do you think?" he asked nervously.

"It's perfect. Angela Faith Reid. Angie or Angel for short," Emily said with a huge smile. Leaning in she kissed him on the lips. When they pulled apart they were both smiling from ear to ear.

"Should we tell the others or make them wait?" the genius wondered.

"Part of me wants to tell them, but part of me wants to wait. It would be nice to have one part of this to surprise them with when she arrives," Emily explained.

"Waiting it is, then. You know it's going to drive Garcia crazy, don't you?" Spencer said. Emily nodded but couldn't help but laugh. She knew it would drive the tech nuts, but she'd just have to wait like the rest of them.

XXXX

"What do you mean you're not telling us her name until she's born?" Garcia whined. Everyone was gathered in the conference room waiting on Hotch for their morning briefing. It was a few days after Reid and Emily had picked out their daughter's name.

"Exactly what I said. You'll have to wait until she's born to find out her name," Emily repeated.

"But why," Garcia questioned.

"Because we wanted at least one surprise," the brunette explained.

"Give them a break, baby girl. Let them have this," Morgan soothed.

"Oh, alright, but I don't have to like it," the colorful tech argued. Everyone laughed at the tech's words but quickly sobered as Hotch entered the room Strauss right behind him.

XXXX

"We have a case in Seattle Washington," the unit chief began. He began passing out files as he turned on the screen pulling up the crime scene photos as he spoke.

"College age women have been taken over the last three months. Candace Miller was taken from her college apartment three months ago. She was found a week after she was taken in a park badly beaten and barely alive. She later died from her injuries. The second women, Shelly Gibson was taken from outside the library two months ago. She was also found at the same park as the first victim a week later,

"Also barely alive but she too died from her injuries. Cassandra Strauss was taken last night as she was walking home from her job at the campus bookstore," Strauss continued the presentation. The team's heads jerked up at the last name. Looking at the picture, it was clear that the last girl was Strauss's daughter. None of them could stand the section chief, but she still didn't deserve to have her daughter taken.

"Wheels up in 30," Hotch said before leaving the room. Strauss turned to leave as well, but was stopped by Morgan's voice.

"Chief Strauss," he called.

"Yes, Agent Morgan?" she responded.

"No matter our working relationship, we will do our best to bring your daughter back to you safe and sound, ma'am. That's a promise we will do our best to keep," he concluded softly.

"Thank you, Agent," she replied before quickly leaving the room unwilling to show the remaining agents just how badly this was affecting her.

XXXX

"Okay, what do we know?" Rossi asked as they sat on the jet as it flew them to Seattle.

"All three women are brunette's," Emily began.

"They are kept alive when they're dumped as if he doesn't mean to kill them, just severely wound them," Reid hypothesized.

"Wait a minute. All three of them have been attending OBGYN appointments for the last several months," JJ interjected, reading the file.

"Candace was attending her fourth one the day she was kidnapped. Shelly her third, and Cassandra, her second," Hotch pointed out. Emily could feel her heart go out to the women. She knew this case would affect her more especially considering she looked like the women and she was also pregnant. She wasn't aware she'd made a sound of distress until Reid reached over and gently took her hand into his.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit emotional. This case kind of hits close to home, you know?" she replied. Reid nodded he knew exactly what his wife meant, and he couldn't help but worry about how the case would affect her emotionally. He vowed to keep a bit closer eye on her, but not so close of one that she felt like he was smothering her. He didn't have a death wish after all. Turning back to the rest of the team, he thought of a question.

"Do they see the same doctor?" Reid questioned.

"Yes they do," came Garcia's voice from the laptop. I did a thing and looked into their charts. Seems the doctor, a Dr. Nagel gave each girl pamphlets for a single mothers in college support group."

"What's the name of it, baby girl?" Morgan called out.

"Books and Babies, making parenthood and school work," she replied.

"Do you have a list of all the women who attend the group?" Rossi asked.

"Unfortunately since it changes weekly, getting a list was hard, but I managed to get at least a short one of those who attend regularly. I'm sending it to your phones now. I'll let you know when I have more, Garcia out. They continued discussing the case. They knew they would have to hit the ground running if they wanted to rescue Cassandra before it was too late.

"I don't have to tell you that this case has more riding on it than any case we've had in a long time," Hotch reminded them. The others shook their heads as they deplaned. They all knew how big this case was, and the ramifications they'd have to live with if it ended badly. None of them wanted that.

TBC?

A/n, thanks for all the support. It means a lot to me. The group I mentioned is made up. If there are such groups, I'm not aware of them and no offense is meant.


	19. Chapter 19

A/n, before I start this chapter I would like to address something. An anonymous reviewer who reviewed chapter 18 may have cost me one of my faithful readers, and for that I am very angry. Not only did he or she possibly cost me one of my wonderful and faithful readers, but they insulted another author on this site, which is totally unacceptable. I would like to publically apologize to "Lolyncut who is now known as tannerose5. I do not agree with anything that coward wrote in their anonymous review and I think you are a great writer. I hope you will reconsider to read my stories. Please don't let the nasty actions of someone who doesn't even have the guts to log in turn you away from reading stories you enjoy. Now on with the story.

XXXX

"Hi, I'm detective Eric Hamilton, thank you for coming so fast," he greeted as the team finished getting off the plane.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Agent Jareau. These are agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Dr. Reid," JJ said pointing to each one of them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all. The SUV's you requested are right there. The conference room at the station has also been set up for you," he concluded.

"Thank you, is there anyway we could see the dump sites?" Hotch asked.

"Of course, I'll have one of my officers meet you at the park," the detective replied pulling out his phone and calling one of his officers and instructing them to head to the park where the women had been dumped.

"Okay, Rossi, you and I are going to go to the dump sites. Morgan you and Prentiss check out the support group now that Garcia informed us that they will be meeting in about an hour. Reid begin working on a geographical profile, Prentiss will help you when she gets back. JJ, start working on a press release. We need to have a press conference this evening. Everyone meet back at the station in two hours. Detective Hamilton, is it okay if Agent Jareau and Dr. Reid ride with you to the station?" Hotch checked. The detective nodded and walked to his car the two FBI agents in his wake.

XXXX

"Looks like they're all dumped with in a few feet of one another," Rossi commented.

"Yes it does. Maybe the park is significant to the unsub," Hotch speculated.

"The unsub?" the officer escorting them questioned.

"Unknown subject," Rossi explained.

"Unfortunately since it's been so long since the last girl was dumped her any evidence that was left has been compromised," the unit chief stated. The other two men nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should head back to the station and see what Garcia has found," Rossi said.

"I had her looking for numbers to contact the families of the first two victims. None of the girls lived in Washington. They just went to school here," Hotch said as they climbed into the SUV and headed out.

XXXX

Emily and Morgan quietly observed the group of women sitting in front of them.

"I just don't know if I can be a single mother while going to school," said a brown haired young woman wearing a maternity top to cover her ever-expanding baby bump.

"Of course you can, but keeping the child isn't your only option," added another girl.

"Would it wrong to give the baby up for adoption?" the first young woman asked timidly.

"Absolutely not, you're thinking about what would be best for your baby. If you're unable to support yourself and the baby then adoption is the right choice," the moderator assured.

"Just be sure not to change your mind at the last minute and take the baby away right when the parents get there," one woman growled. The two agents turned towards the woman to get a better look at her. She appeared to be older, not the typical college student. If she was a college student she was a nontraditional one. Covertly, Emily pulled out her phone and took a picture of the woman then texted it to Garcia with the message, need info about her. Surprisingly she and Morgan had gone unnoticed by everyone in the group.

"Okay, ladies, that's all for now. See everyone on Friday," the moderator said as she stood and exited the room. Morgan and Emily quickly got up and made their way out of the room. They had managed to go undetected until then. That was when one woman locked on to them and stared angrily at Emily and Morgan.

"Another one, I must rid the world of such a vile creature," she thought as she stalked from the room already planning her next attack.

XXXX

A/n, short I know, and a bit of a cliff-hanger, but that's where the muse stopped.


	20. Chapter 20

"Rossi and I will start. Unfortunately there was nothing more to be gained from the dump sites. Any possible evidence has either been washed away by the rain or compromised by people walking through the park," Hotch informed the team as they sat in the conference room later that day.

"Garcia, what do you have?" the unit chief asked the tech who was on speaker phone.

"I don't have much. The girl's families have been contacted and they've consented to phone interviews. Even Chief Strauss. I'd like to do that interview if I may, sir?" she requested.

"Why, Garcia?" Hotch wondered.

"Because I think she might be more inclined to answer questions if I were asking them. No offense to any of you," the tech added quickly.

"None taken kitten. I think Garcia's right," Rossi commented. "How about we conduct the interview together. You can be in her office and I'll be on the phone," the male agent suggested.

"That would be fine. She's gone home for a few hours but I'll set it up for first thing in the morning. Now as for any information on the girls I haven't found any other connection besides the doctor and the support group. I'll keep looking, though," the tech promised.

"What about the pic I sent you, Pen?" Emily asked.

"It's still running through my facial recognition software. Once I have something you'll know it," she assured the profiler.

"Good job Garcia. We'll call you if we have anything else for you to look up," Hotch replied.

"Garcia out," she said disconnecting the call and turning back to her computers to see what the searches she had running were telling her.

XXXX

"Morgan, Prentiss, did you learn anything at the support group?" Hotch prompted.

"Actually yes we did," Emily began.

"One of the girls asked if it was wrong for her to be considering giving the baby up for adoption instead of keeping it. She said she was feeling overwhelmed and wasn't sure if she could give the baby all it needs and deserves. The moderator and several others told her that there was nothing wrong with adoption but that if she really wanted to keep the baby she could and they would provide any help they could," Morgan explained picking up the story.

"There was one woman, though, who said just make sure that you don't change your mind and take the baby away at the last minute. She seemed really angry. I got a picture of her and sent it to Garcia. She seemed suspicious," Emily concluded.

"Definitely someone to learn more about," Reid agreed.

"It's getting late. Why don't we all head back to the hotel and grab some dinner then call it a night. We'll meet back up in the lobby at 7:00. Tomorrow we'll interview the families. Reid have you had any luck with your geographical profile?" the unit chief asked turning to the genius.

"No, not really. I need to know more about the girl's habits before I can make any real progress," he answered.

"The press conference went okay. I've held off the hounds for now, but once word gets out that this unsub has taken an FBI agent's kid, all hell will break loose," JJ supplied.

"True enough, okay, good job everyone. We'll pick this up tomorrow," Hotch said gathering up his papers and heading for the door knowing the others would follow his lead.

XXXX

Emily sank wearily on to the bed. The team had eaten dinner together before splitting up to head to their rooms.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Reid asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. I have a feeling this case is going to wear us all out," she said with a yawn.

"Especially you," Reid said tenderly as he settled at the foot of the bed and began massaging his wife's feet.

"Oh, Spence, that feels so good. Thank you, baby," she practically purred.

"It's my pleasure," he replied with a grin and a wink.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked happily.

"No, not in the last few hours," he replied teasingly.

"Well I love you, Spencer Reid," she said with a smile.

"I love you to, Emily Prentiss-Reid," he replied with a matching smile. Emily let her mind wander and she could feel herself relaxing under her husband's very talented hands. Until she flashed back to leaving the support group then she tensed up. Reid who had switched to her other foot noticed immediately and stopped what he was doing and glanced up.

"What is it?" he asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but when Morgan and I were leaving the support group, I felt like I was being watched. It's probably just because I look a lot like the victims, but just 20 years older," she argued.

"You're probably right, but promise me you'll be careful?" her husband begged.

"I promise," she replied with another yawn.

"What do you say we call it a night," the genius suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Emily agreed as she settled back into her pillows and let herself drift off. Smiling softly at his sleeping wife, Spencer placed a kiss goodnight on her ever-expanding baby bump.

"Goodnight, Angel, Daddy loves you so much. Try and keep the kicking to a minimum so Mommy can sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. Love you, little one. I can't wait to meet you," Reid said placing another kiss on the place where his and Emily's child was growing, before moving up his wife's body, and placing one on her lips then crawling in beside her and letting sleep claim him as well.

XXXX

"Prentiss, I want you to work with Reid on his geographical profile and victomology. We'll give you any information about the girls we learn in the interviews so hopefully it will help fill in the blanks. JJ, start going through the tips from the tip line. Morgan will help you after he talks to the Miller family. I'll talk to the Gibson family, and Rossi will be talking to Strauss," Hotch said giving out the assignments for the morning. Everyone nodded and headed to do their tasks.

"My officers have set up three rooms where you can make your phone interviews in private," Detective Hamilton said coming up to where Rossi, Hotch and Morgan stood in the conference room.

"Thank you," Rossi said as the three men followed the detective to the rooms he indicated.

XXXX

"I know this will be hard for you, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, but anything you can tell me about Candace including her daily routine will help," Morgan assured the grieving parents on the other end of the line.

"We understand, what do you want to know?" Mr. Miller asked.

"What was Candace's daily routine?" Morgan asked gently.

"She usually got up around 6:00 to run. Then she went to breakfast. She had class from 9:00 until 1:00. Then she worked at the student health center as the receptionist until 6:00. Then she either studied or hung out with her friends," Mrs. Miller explained.

"When was the last time you talked to her?" questioned the profiler.

"About a month ago," her father answered.

"How did she seem?" Morgan wondered.

"She wasn't herself, she seemed distracted or maybe upset," her mother filled in.

"How so?" Morgan prompted.

"It was like she had something on her mind that she needed to tell us, but before she could, her roommate came in and she quickly hung up," the mother elaborated. Morgan took a deep breath before asking his next question.

"Mr. and Mrs. Miller, were you aware that your daughter was four months pregnant?" Gasps of surprise were his answer.

"She was p-p-pregnant?" Mr. Miller stuttered.

"Yes, she was going to her fourth appointment the day she was taken."

"Were the other women who were taken pregnant as well?" Mrs. Miller demanded.

"Yes, ma'am. I just have one more question for you. Does Candace have any enemies?"

"No, none whatsoever. She was a nice girl and all of her friends loved her," her mother replied as she began to cry.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation. Someone from my team will be in touch if we have any further questions. I am truly sorry for your loss," Morgan said gently.

"Thank you and we're happy to help in anyway we can to ensure that who ever killed our little girl is brought to justice," Mr. Miller said vehemently as he disconnected the call.

XXXX

The interview between Hotch and the Gibson family was going in a similar direction. Her parents didn't know Shelly was pregnant, and she had no known enemies. Taking the little information he'd gathered, the unit chief gave it to Reid and Emily to help them fill in any blanks they could. Morgan had also handed in his information and headed to help JJ go over the tips that had come in overnight.

XXX

"I can't believe this one. This lady says she saw aliens come down from the sky and abduct Cassandra," Morgan said in disgust as he read the next tip in his pile.

"It takes all kinds," JJ murmured. "Here's a promising one. The caller saw a truck hanging out near all three abduction sites. I'll see if we can reach him and get him to come in for an interview," JJ said as she picked up the phone.

"Is Jackson Cochran available, please?"

"This is Jackson Cochran. Who is this?" came a curious male voice.

"My name is Agent Jennifer Jareau and I'm with the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU, and I just read the tip you left on the tip line. I was wondering if you would be willing to come in for an interview? Any bit of information you can provide will help us," she urged.

"Uh, sure, I guess I can. I can't come until this afternoon because my girlfriend doesn't get home until then and I can't leave our son. He's only three," the man explained.

"Certainly, just get here as soon as you can today," the media liaison instructed.

"I will be there as soon as I can Agent Jareau. If you'll excuse my son just woke up from his nap."

"Yes of course, see you later today," the media liaison said as she hung up crossing her fingers that this might lead to something good.

XXXX

Meanwhile, Rossi was sitting in the room he'd been given while Garcia and Strauss sat in Garcia's office away from prying eyes.

"Chief Strauss I'm sorry we have to do this, but these questions are necessary in helping us find Cassandra," Garcia explained.

"Cassie," the section chief mumbled shakily.

"Excuse me, Erin, what was that?" Rossi questioned.

"She goes by Cassie," Erin explained.

"Okay, so do you know what Cassie's daily routine is?" Rossi began.

"She usually got up around 7:00 for breakfast then headed to class. Her classes went from 8:00 until 2:00. Then she worked in the campus bookstore until 8:00 PM. Then I'm not sure what she did."

"Is your husband involved in Cassie's life?" Garcia asked.

"No, he left me and moved overseas. He was killed in a car accident last year," Strauss answered shortly.

"I'm sorry," Garcia consoled.

"When was the last time you spoke to her, Erin?" asked the male agent.

"She could me a few days before she was kidnapped," the section chief answered.

"How'd she seem to you?" Garcia interjected. She'd seen the rest of the team give a few interviews so she knew the basic questions they asked.

"Upset and distracted. I got the feeling she needed to tell me something, but I had to cut the call short because of a meeting. That was the last time I talked to her and now I may never get to again," Strauss cried. She could feel the tears filling her eyes and she was powerless to stop them. Garcia reached over and handed the other woman some tissues. Garcia and Rossi allowed her to regain her composure before continuing the interview.

"Did you know your daughter is two months pregnant, ma'am?" Garcia questioned kindly. Strauss's jaw dropped and her eyes got wide.

"She's p-p-pregnant? Are you sure?" she gasped.

"Yes we are. Her medical records confirm it," the senior profile responded.

"Were the other two girls pregnant?" the distraught mother questioned.

"Yes they were," the tech replied. Strauss could feel her self control slipping. She desperately wanted a drink, but she knew drinking wouldn't help anything. She'd fought too hard to get where she was now to throw it all away by drinking again.

"Do you have anymore questions?" she asked dejectedly.

"Just one more. Does Cassie have any enemies?" Rossi questioned.

"No, not that I know of. Of course I've acquired a number of them. I guess there's always a chance they could be using her to come after me," she added.

"We'll need a list of any known enemies you have. Get it to Garcia and we'll start cross referencing them to see if any of them show up in Seattle.

"Okay, can I go to my office now?" she requested. It was clear the interview had been hard on her and both Garcia and Rossi understood why.

"Of course, Erin. Thank you for doing this. I promise the moment we have any leads we'll let you know," Rossi vowed as he disconnected the call leaving Garcia to give the other woman's hand a comforting pat before Strauss stood up and made her way slowly from the tech analyst's lair.

A/n, three chapters in two days. You have my muse to thank. This case came to me partially in a dream and she wouldn't let it go. I know there wasn't a lot of Reid/Emily moments in this chapter. Sorry about that. I'll do my best to put more in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few hours after the interviews had been completed and everyone was going over the information that had been gathered which wasn't much.

"I sure hope we get a break soon," Morgan commented.

"You and me both," Rossi agreed. Just then Emily's phone rang and she answered it.

"Prentiss," came her voice down the phone.

"Hey there, Em, I've identified the woman in the picture," Garcia informed her.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker, Garcia," she said as she did just that.

"Hello my wonderful crime fighters. The woman in the photo Emily sent me is Danielle Wilson. She's 33 and is married and has been so for three years. Apparently she and her husband can't conceive. They've been working with an adoption agency for about a year now. About four months ago they were supposed to become parents to a baby. The mother was Sandy Jacobson and she gave birth but changed her mind and didn't want to give the baby up. The husband took it okay, but apparently Danielle went nuts and threatened her. She had to be removed from the hospital via security."

"Do you have a picture of the young woman?" Reid asked.

"I sure do, and it's being sent to you as we speak," Garcia replied. JJ pulled up the picture and gasped.

"She looks exactly like the women who have been taken," she said softly.

"Do you have an address for Danielle, Garcia?" Hotch questioned.

"Sent it already, bossman," the tech answered.

"Okay, let's go. I have a feeling finding Cassie won't be this easy, but we can always hope," Hotch instructed.

XXXX

"Danielle Wilson, FBI!" Morgan said as he knocked on the door. They continued to call out but got no answer.

"I don't think she's here. Her husband is gone on a business trip, according to Garcia," Reid said as he read a text from the tech.

"Let's head back to the station and have Garcia look into other properties she owns. We need to find Cassie soon," Hotch replied.

"I just texted her and asked her to look into other properties she or her husband own," Emily said as they climbed back into the SUV's.

XXXX

"I hate the waiting," Morgan grumbled as he and Emily stood in the station break room fixing coffee and tea respectively.

"Yeah, me to," Emily said with a yawn.

"Baby making you tired?" her partner wondered.

"Yeah, and I know it will only get worse as the pregnancy progresses," Emily responded. "I'm okay with that, though, just as long as she's healthy." Glancing around to make sure they were alone, Morgan lowered his voice before speaking again.

"Are you sure you can't tell me the name?" he whispered. Emily laughed at her best friend.

"No, I can't tell you. You're just as bad as Garcia," she teased.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying," the dark-skinned profiler argued back.

"No, I can't," Emily agreed.

"Garcia found another property," Rossi called out as he walked by the room.

XXXX

"Turns out Danielle owns a cabin in the mountains. It's slightly off the beaten path so she would have privacy for her killings," Garcia said once the team was all together. "The address as well as a map have been sent to your phones. Go rescue Cassie and be safe my lovely's, Garcia out."

XXXX

"Prentiss Morgan, and JJ, you enter through the front. Rossi, Reid, you're with me," Hotch said as they pulled up in front of the cabin and got out of the SUV's.

"Danielle Wilson, FBI!" Morgan shouted as he knocked on the door. He heard running footsteps and kicked in the door. He could hear Hotch doing the same thing at the other door. Danielle was standing in the middle of the room holding a frightened Cassandra in front of her, a knife at her throat.

"Put the knife down and let the girl go, Danielle," Morgan demanded.

"No, she has to die! She promised me the baby then she took him back. She must be punished!" the angry woman snarled.

"That's not Sandy, Danielle. Let Cassie go and we can talk about this," Hotch urged. Danielle took her eyes off Cassie and stared around the room. Her eyes fell on Emily and a nasty grin crossed her face.

"I'll let her go, but she comes with me," she snarled pointing at Emily.

"No!" everyone else shouted.

"Okay," Emily said as she walked over to where the unsub stood with her hostage.

"Emily, no!" Reid nearly yelled. Danielle released Cassie who fell to the floor and grabbed for Emily. Emily was too fast for her though, and reached out with the butt of her gun she'd pulled without Danielle seeing. Bringing the butt down on Danielle's head she smiled as she saw the other woman hit the ground unconscious. The rest of the team surrounded them along with some officers. The officers secured the unsub while JJ and Rossi headed for Cassie.

"You're mom's going to be very glad to see you, sweetie. You're going to be okay," JJ said soothingly.

"My baby, she doesn't know I'm pregnant. What if she hates me for getting pregnant so young?" Cassie whimpered.

"She doesn't hate you. All she cares about is that you and her grandchild are safe," Rossi assured. Smiling slightly, Cassie allowed herself to relax for the first time since she'd been taken.

XXXX

Reid stared hard at Emily trying to get his temper under control.

"I can't believe you did that," he said in a controlled voice.

"I didn't have any other choice," Emily argued.

"Yes you did, let one of us subdue her. You're pregnant Emily! You shouldn't have put yourself and the baby in that position," Reid said angrily as he turned on his heel and left the room. He needed a few minutes to compose himself before he did or said something he didn't mean to.

XXXX

"She's going to be okay?" Erin checked as she talked to Hotch on the phone.

"Yes, JJ rode to the hospital with her. They're admitting her for observation. She'll probably be in the hospital for a couple of days. I know she'd love to see you. The baby is also fine," Hotch added knowing that would be at the front of the section chief's mind.

"Tell her I'll be on the next flight," Strauss said as she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"I will, ma'am. Have a safe flight," Hotch said kindly.

"I will, and Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, I am very grateful for what you and your team did. I'm sure that if you hadn't worked so hard Cassie wouldn't still be alive. Please give my gratitude to your team," she requested.

"I will, ma'am. I have to go, see you when you get back," Hotch said hanging up and heading back into the conference room after sending JJ a text that Erin was getting the next flight so she could tell Cassie. He also told her to meet them at the airstrip in 45 minutes.

"Okay," JJ responded with a couple minutes later.

XXXX

The flight home was a tense and silent one for Emily and Reid. The tension and silence continued in the car. Arriving at home, Emily knew she had to break it or it would go on all night. Walking into the house she dropped her go bag and headed straight for the couch hoping Spencer would follow her. Sighing when he didn't, Emily spoke up.

"Spencer, please come sit down so we can talk about this." Reluctantly Spencer made his way over to the couch and sat down next to his wife.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, but do you have any idea how badly you scared me?" he asked trying to fight back tears.

"Yeah, I know I scared you, and I'm sorry. Can you tell me honestly, though, that there was any other real way to get her away from Cassie?" she asked. Spencer gave a defeated sigh.

"No, I guess not," he reluctantly admitted. "Just please promise me that before you do that again you'll think about if it will really help or if it will only put you and the baby in more danger? Please Emily?" he begged.

"I promise, now come here," she said as she pulled him into her arms. The moment he was in her arms she began kissing him. The kisses quickly turned passionately and before either of them realized it they were removing clothing and Spencer shifted so he was under Emily. Pausing to ensure that what they were about to do was what Emily wanted; Spencer continued his ministrations as soon as Emily nodded. This was what they both needed to be reminded that Emily was still alive and that Danielle Wilson hadn't harmed her.

TBC?


	22. Chapter 22

"Have you guys decided on how you're going to decorate the nursery?" JJ asked as she pushed Henry's stroller through the mall. The ladies of the BAU were having a girl's day out plus Henry. Reid was going to watch Henry, but he'd caught a cold and didn't want to risk giving it to his godson.

"We're painting the walls pink and having a teddy bear border. We are going to go crib/changing table shopping this weekend if we don't have a case," Emily answered.

"Awww, that's so precious," Garcia commented. Emily winced as the baby kicked.

"She kicking a lot today?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, some, it's still funny how excited Spencer gets about her kicking. Especially considering when you were pregnant with Henry, Jayje, it freaked him out," Emily said.

"I guess since it's his child it has a different reaction," the blonde profiler replied. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe you're six months along already," Garcia commented.

"Neither can I. The doctor said everything looked good at our last scan," Emily informed them.

"You had an ultrasound at your last appointment? I only had two or so I think when I was pregnant with Henry," JJ said in confusion.

"Because of the fact that I lost the first baby she wants to keep a close eye on me, even though she doesn't think I'm at any higher risk for losing this little angel," Emily explained tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Em, I'm sorry," Garcia said hugging her friend as tightly as her growing belly would allow.

"Why aunt Emly sad, Mommy? Does she have an owie?" Henry asked in concern as he saw her tears.

"No, I'm okay, Henry, promise," Emily told the little boy.

"Okay, love you, Em'ly," he said blowing her a kiss.

"I love you to, sweetie." Smiling reassuringly she blew him a kiss. Deciding to change the subject, she turned her gaze on to JJ.

"So when do you and Will plan on giving Henry a sibling, huh?" she teased.

"We've talked about trying sometime next year," she answered shyly. At that announcement, Garcia and Emily squealed happily. JJ just smiled and laughed at her friends. She loved these two ladies and she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. They were just about to go into Baby Gap when Henry spoke.

"I have to go potty, Mommy."

"Okay, let's head to the bathroom," she said with a smile. They had been working really hard on potty training and now Henry wore big boy underwear during the day and pull-ups at night.

"Actually, I have to go to the bathroom as well. I can take him and we'll meet you back here at Baby Gap?" Emily offered.

"Are you sure?" JJ checked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied.

"Okay then, Henry, go with Emily, and listen to what she says.

"Okay, come on, Auntie Emly, I really gots to go potty," he said wiggling in the stroller. Quickly Emily took control of the stroller and began heading for the nearest bathroom.

XXXX

Arriving at the family bathroom, Emily let Henry out of the stroller and after locking the door she helped him pull his pants and underwear down before sitting him on the toilet. Once he was done she helped him wipe then pull his pants back up.

"Can you stand right here while I go potty, Henry?" she asked. The little boy nodded. Emily quickly relieved the pressure on her bladder then after washing both of their hands, she took Henry's hand.

"Tan I walk, pease?" he requested.

"As long as you hold my hand," she told him. Henry nodded happily as he tightened his grip. Pushing the stroller with one hand, Emily held the little boy's hand with the other as they made their way back to Garcia and JJ to finish their day of shopping.

XXXX

"Honey, I'm home," she called softly as she let herself into their house dropping her bags in the living room as she went.

"I'm in here," came Reid's voice from their home office. Walking down the hall, Emily smiled as she stopped in the doorway and watch Reid work on their monthly bills.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Better, still have a bit of a headache, but I think the worst of the cold symptoms are gone," he replied.

"I'm glad to hear it," she said sinking gratefully into her office chair.

"Did you ladies have fun? Leave anything at the store for others?" he teased.

"Yes we did have fun, and yes we did leave stuff in the stores for others. We did get lots of cute things for both Henry and our little one. Now I'm starving, though. Lunch was a long time ago," she said as her stomach growled.

"Well then, what do my girls want to eat?" Spencer asked as he got up and made his way over to his wife putting an arm around her shoulders while gently rubbing her stomach with his other hand.

"Pork chops, apple sauce, and green beans sound good," Emily answered.

"That does sound good. Do you want to cook or do you want me to?" he asked.

"You still sound a bit stuffed up, why don't you go hang out with Surgeo on the couch while I fix dinner," she suggested.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Spencer checked. Emily nodded as she gently pushed him towards the living room. Giving into his wife's suggestion, Spencer sank on to the couch next to the sleeping cat and closed his own eyes. His head still hurt and reading all those bills made it worse.

XXXX

"How about this one?" Emily asked as she stood in front of a crib. They were at the local Babies R Us shopping for nursery furniture. The crib was a dark wood with black trim.

"I think it's perfect and here's the changing table/dresser that matches it. I'll find an associate to load them into the cart," he said turning and heading for the front of the store. Emily nodded as she continued to walk down the aisle. She'd made it about halfway down the aisle when something caught her eye. It was a glider rocking chair and it looked exceptionally comfortable. Making her way over to it, she settled in it moaning in contentment as her body welcomed the softness of the chair.

"Find something you like?" Spencer asked as he came up on his wife who had her eyes closed as she rocked.

"Mmmm, yes this chair is amazing. I want it," she said with a happy smile.

"I'll grab the box for it as well if you want it?" the associate offered as she put the boxes for the crib and changing table/dresser in their cart.

"Thank you, that would be wonderful," Emily said as she got up and took her place next to Reid at the front of the cart. The associate nodded as she turned and headed to grab the rocking chair. After getting the furniture, they grabbed a few toys and some books that caught Spencer's eye before heading home to enjoy the rest of their day.

XXXX

"I'm here Garcia, what was so urgent that I had to come right now and not tell Emily where I was going?" Reid asked a couple weeks later as he entered the tech's lair.

"I promise it's for a good reason, Spence," JJ said from where she was sitting in Garcia's office. The genius jumped as he hadn't seen his best friend in the office.

"We're planning a baby shower for Em and we need your help," Garcia explained.

"My help?" Reid squeaked. "I'm not sure how I can help you. I've never planned a baby shower," he protested.

"All we need you to do is get Em out of your house for a bit so we can set up and everyone can get there," Garcia explained.

"She's been talking about wanting to go to the Amish community about an hour or so from here. How about taking here there the third weekend in October? Assuming we don't have a case?" JJ suggested.

"Okay, I think I can do that. You guys will have the rest of it under control?" he checked.

"Leave it all to us, junior G-man," the tech assured.

"Um, do I have to stay for the shower?" Reid asked, clearly uncomfortable. The two women giggled at his uncomfortable expression.

"No, we've already asked Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch, you guys plus Will are going to take Jack and Henry out for a guys afternoon," JJ informed him. The genius breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his wife and all their friends, but being surrounded by that much estrogen was a bit terrifying.

"It's a plan, so if I have her gone from about 10:00-1:00 that would be good enough?" JJ nodded as she smiled.

"She'll love this, I promise," she said.

"I know she will, and she's lucky to have the two of you in her corner. We all are," Reid said kissing their cheeks before leaving the room, leaving two smiling women in his wake.

XXXX

Reid walked into their bedroom about a month later with a smile on his face.

"Boy am I glad we're off this weekend," he said as he climbed into bed next to Emily.

"Yeah, me, to, what do you want to do tomorrow since we have the day off?" she wondered. Is she really making it this easy Reid wondered? Yes I think she is, he thought with a slight smile.

"I was thinking of going to the Amish community about an hour or so from here. I overheard one of the other agents talking about it yesterday. Apparently they have some of the best cinnamon rolls," he said licking his lips. Emily laughed at her husband's sweet tooth.

"That sounds like fun; I've wanted to go there for a while. Maybe we can make a day of it," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me, goodnight, Emily, I love you," Spencer said as he yawned.

"Goodnight, I love you to," she said as she kissed him before allowing the pull of sleep drag her under. They had a fun day planned for them and she didn't even know the half of it, Reid mused as he let sleep claim him.

TBC?

A/n, thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews, they're appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you enjoying your cinnamon roll?" Emily teased as she watched Reid devour a second sweet treat as they strolled through the Amish community.

"Yes, very much so, thank you very much," he replied cheekily. "See anything you want to buy?" he asked.

"I saw some toys and a beautiful baby afghan that was so soft," she said dreamily.

"Why don't you show me?" Spencer suggested. Nodding happily, Emily grabbed his hand and led him over to the area where she'd seen the baby toys and the beautiful baby blanket.

"It is definitely soft and I think Angel would love it. Do you want to get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think these two stuffed animals with handmade outfits on them," she said pointing to a cat and a dog both dressed in little green dresses.

"Okay, sounds good to me," he said as he gave the woman running the stand the necessary amount of money and took the items.

"Thank you very much," he told her.

"You're very welcome, I hope your little girl loves the blanket and toys, you have a nice day," the young Amish woman told them.

"We certainly will," Emily said as they turned and continued to browse.

XXXX

Meanwhile back at the Reid house, Garcia, JJ, and Emily's mother were decorating for the party. Things with Emily's mother were at least cordial and she was doing her best to improve her relationship with her daughter.

"I've finished setting up the food, what else needs to be done?" JJ asked.

"I could use some help putting up these streamers, please," Elizabeth requested.

"Sure thing, Ambassador," JJ said as she made her way towards the other woman and began helping to hang streamers.

"Thank you, Agent Jareau, and please call me Elizabeth," the ambassador invited.

"I will, but only if you call me JJ," the other woman bargained.

"It's a deal, JJ," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"So do you think Emily suspects anything?" Garcia wondered. She was organizing their presents and waiting for their guests to arrive.

"I don't think she has a clue. When she and Spence watched Henry the other night I asked her what they were doing today and she said they were going to visit the Amish community. That's the only thing she mentioned. Plus, I don't think Spence would risk our wrath if he spilled the beans about the party," the media liaison stated.

"No, that's probably true," Garcia agreed. Just then the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the first of their guests. The two ladies of the BAU had invited some of the other agents who had worked with them and Emily as well as a few of Emily's friends that Garcia had managed to get in touch with when she snuck Emily's address book out of her purse one afternoon.

XXXX

"Did you have a nice time?" Spencer asked as they drove home.

"I did, thanks for going with me. I've wanted to go there for quite a while and it was a nice day to do it. We won't get many of these random spontaneous trips once she's born," Emily commented.

"No, we won't, but I think we should to try and take them every now and then. I know it's important to bond with the baby, but we also need sometime for ourselves," the genius argued.

"Right you are, I knew there was a reason I married you," Emily responded with a chuckle. Spencer laughed back giving her a smile. She was definitely going to be surprised when they got home. Thirty minutes later they pulled into their driveway. As he drove down the street he noticed the girls cars parked in different driveways no doubt after asking their neighbors permission. Getting out of the car he hurried around the car and opened Emily's door, holding out a hand to help her out.

XXXX

The rest of the guests had arrived and they were all sitting around the living room chatting. Suddenly, Garcia caught sight of headlights through the window.

"They're hear," she cried excitedly. Quickly everyone scrambled to hide so they wouldn't be seen.

XXXX

"Hey, is it okay if I go hang out with the guys for a bit?" Spencer asked as they walked up the drive. "You can take a nap if you want?" he suggested. Emily smiled it wasn't often he asked to go out with the guys and she knew he needed time with them just as much as she needed time with the girls sometimes.

"Sure, its fine with me, maybe you can call them once we get inside," she suggested as she put the key into the lock and unlocked the door.

XXXX

"Surprise!" came the shouts and excited voices of several women. Emily's mouth dropped opened and tears filled her eyes. Glancing around the room she took in all her friends and her mother. Then she saw all the decorations and the banner that said Emily's baby shower.

"Did you know about this? Is that why you asked about hanging out with the guys?" Emily asked, turning to Spencer. Spencer nodded smiling at his wife's happy expression.

"I hope you like it, JJ and Garcia worked really hard on everything. If you're okay, I'm going to take off and meet the guys for some lunch and some play time with Jack and Henry. See you later," he said kissing her softly.

"See you later, have fun, I know I will," Emily said returning the kiss before letting Garcia lead her over to a chair decorated with streamers and other decorative items.

"Here, for the guest of honor," the bubbly tech said helping her friend settle into the chair. Emily sighed in contentment it felt good to be sitting down. Her feet were starting to ache and her back was as well.

XXXX

"So did Prentiss like her surprise?" Morgan asked as they sat at the local arcade/restaurant enjoying drinks while the boys played in the play area until their food arrived.

"Yes, she was very surprised. I think she'll have a lot of fun, and I know that Garcia and JJ had fun planning it.

"Oh, yes, they did, that's all JJ talked about the last few days," Will interjected. Everyone chuckled at the New Orleans natives words. Just then the waitress arrived with their food.

"Boys, time to eat," Hotch called. Quickly the two boys followed by Rossi who had been dragged to the play area by the two youngsters hurried back to the table so they could eat their lunch which they'd definitely worked up an appetite for.

TBC?

A/n, I am so sorry it took over a year to write and post this next chapter. Real life got in the way, including losing my mother to Stage Iv Kidney Cancer August 29, 2013 and planning for my wedding which will take place in June of this year, things have been kind of nuts. Please R/R and I hope you enjoy.


	24. Chapter 24

A tantalizing aroma was wafting through Rossi's house.

"I'm glad everyone decided to do Thanksgiving here this year," Garcia commented.

"Yeah, me, to, I was a little surprised that even Morgan's mother and sister's as well as JJ's mom came," Reid commented as he handed her a drink.

"So how's Emily doing?" Hotch asked as he searched for the eight-month pregnant agent.

"She's doing okay, she's chatting with Rossi," Reid answered.

"Did I hear her right, are her parents actually going to attend this little shindig?" Morgan asked as he sidled up to the group.

"Yes you did, Morgan," Emily said as she walked into the room, one hand at her back.

"Here, Em, take my seat," Hotch invited. Smiling at her boss, Emily sank into the seat and sighed in relief. She loved her daughter, but she wasn't sure she could take another month of being pregnant. The doorbell sounded, indicating another guest had arrived. Dave smiled as he walked to the door and welcomed Emily's parents into his home.

XXXX

"Mommy, we're hungry, can we eat yet?" Henry asked as he and Jack ran up to the adults.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Uncle Dave," the profiler answered. Nodding, the two youngsters ran off to find their uncle Dave.

"It's hard to believe in a couple of years our little girl will be playing right along with them," Emily stated.

"Are you getting excited, Emmy?" her father wondered.

"Yes, very much so," Emily answered. Conversation continued to flow easily until a noise caught their attention.

"Dinner is served," Rossi called with the boys standing next to him. Everyone rose to their feet and headed for the dining room where a massive amount of food could be found.

XXXX

"Before we start, I have a tradition I'd like to share with you," Dave began.

"What's that?" Fran asked.

"Everyone will go around say something they're thankful for," he answered.

"But that will take forever, and I'm starving," Jack whined.

"Jack!" Aaron replied sternly as he glared at his son.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled looking down at his hands.

"It's okay, bambino; we'll make it as quick as we can. I'm hungry to," Dave mock whispered, causing Jack to giggle. Starting with Dave, everyone told something they were thankful.

"I'm thankful for all of you, to family," Dave said holding up his glass.

"I'm thankful for my team, and Jack," Hotch went next.

"I'm thankful for the fact that my husband and I are trying to rebuild our relationship with our daughter," Elizabeth continued.

"I'm thankful that I'm being blessed with a grandchild," Emily's father added. It went on like this until Emily was the last one to speak.

"Everyone has taken most of what I was going to say, but I'm thankful for this little girl growing inside me. And, no, Penelope, I won't tell you her name, you'll have to wait until she's born," Emily said, pointing her finger at the tech.

"Oh, fine, spoil sport," Garcia said pouting.

"But more than that, I'm thankful for all of you. You helped me through the most difficult time, losing this little one's older brother or sister and have encouraged me when this pregnancy has gotten hard, and for that I will always be grateful. Echoing Rossi, to family," Emily concluded.

"To family," Everyone toasted holding their glasses. No their family wasn't all blood related, but none of them would change that for the world.

A/n, not my favorite chapter, but the muse wanted me to write it.


End file.
